Saga: Perseus Jackson
by 0 Son of 7
Summary: A new camper arrive and begin to destroy Percy life and he, oh don't tell me another Chaos story, BORING! So instead of using the normal 'Percy meet then join Chaos', this story would be a little different. How different? well you just have to read it. And this is a PERCABETH story. Thanks to Lmb111514 for allowing me to remake her story; Athlon, Chaos's Commander of the Universe
1. The day it all begin

**Hi so this is a remake of Athlon, Chaos's Commander of the Universe by Lmb111514 (Really great Chaos story, go read it if you haven't) She has given permission for me to remake this story and I'm grateful for it. So thank you Lmb111514. Enjoy  
><strong>

**The day it all begin**

**Annabeth**

There was a man by the name Percy Jackson. He's a normal boy but at the same he's very special. Here why; him he's the son of Poseidon, the great ruler of the sea and the gentle mortal, Sally Jackson. His life, well it's kinda complicated. He was a demigod and like all demigod his life was horrible, almost.

At the age of twelve his mother was taken to underworld by his uncle Hades, when he was sixteen, he lead the camp and battle against Kronos force, fell into Tartarus with me and when he was seventeen he along with our five more comrade fought against Gaea for the sake of all humanity.

Still his life was not too bad. He fell in love with me when we was sixteen and he's the perfect guy ever. My mother had problem with me dating him, so was my sibling but I didn't care because in the end of the day, he's always there for me.

During my 19th birthday his mother announced that she was pregnant and he's going to have a little sister at the end of the year and now that we're talking about little sister did I mention he also have a little brother.

Well technically he's Percy half brother. You see a year after Percy was born, his dad, the great Poseidon, got drunk of happiness and make love with Sally best friend, yeah great job keeping you sword on you trunk Lord Poseidon, no wonder my mom hate you. And after 9 month, Ventus was born. Ventus was hidden by Lady Hestia when she found out about him from the Olympian, my mom and the monster and I had to say she did a pretty god job considering not even Gaea know about him.

How did we meet Ventus?

It's quiet funny really. It was during my 18th birthday. Percy surprise me by taking me out on a romantic dinner at a very fancy hotel. When we about to return to our perfect home on New Rome, we stumble upon Ventus as he's being attack by a hellhound. We rescue him, bring him to camp and Lady Hestia or Vesta as she was call by the Romans drop the bomb.

Percy was furious with his dad and Lady Hestia but after spending a month with him Percy and Ventus bonded and Ventus was a very great friend to me also. He's brave, funny and so smart that I thought he was my brother. And no I didn't fall for him and neither does him.

And did I mention Sally adopt him. When Percy bring Ventus to his home for Christmas, Sally immediately fell in love with him so she and Paul decide to adopt him. Rather than be call Ventus Blofis, he use Sally maiden name Jackson, his reason was that he wanted to be closer to Percy.

Still like I said before demigod life sucks.

It's a week before his 19th birthday. Ventus and I just come back from our quest. With us was a new demigod by the name Amor Cursedly and judging by his name I say he's the son of Aphrodite. We were wrong, he was the son of Ares.

Ventus didn't like him at all which is odd consider that he get along with all people, heck Clarisse is closer with him than she with me. And I should listen to him because he was right, Amor is trouble.

Just like all Ares children Amor Cursedly is great at battle but not as great as Percy, Ventus or Clarisse. He also a very devious, arrogant, egotistic, narcissistic person. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break Percy and steal his fame from him so he can have it all too himself.

At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against him making people laugh but Percy has mature during all those year. He just roll his eyes and ignore him.

That made Amor mad, so he stepped it up a notch. He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, he fail against Jason, Piper, me, Reyna, Nico, Ventus and Percy thought, Percy literally kick his ass under 5 minute. He also decide to go against the hunters in archery and by chance or dumb luck he actually almost beat Thalia, almost.

He also play pranks on him with the Hermes cabin but, like always, Percy stayed calm and didn't let Amor scheme faze him a bit which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things he would've done because like all children of Ares, Amor didn't like being beat or being in second place so he kicked it up another notch.

He started to frame Percy for things; hurting people and stealing things. He almost damage the relationship between the Greek and the Rome demigod by burning Jupiter Temple when we were doing the annual celebration and of course Percy got the blame. Luckily Reyna saw the whole thing but due to they relationship with Percy, the Greek didn't want to believe them. And that was the beginning of when he started to be hated by the campers and looked down upon. And the worst thing is Percy didn't even care, he even decline the Roman offer to slaughter him and only ask that the Roman gave the Greek one more chance. The Roman agree and Amor just can't take it.

In retaliation he did the thing that I could never forgive, he break the relationship between Percy and our friends. Slowly Percy loss his friend; first it was Clarisse who apparently had grown a soft spot for her little brother and believed him over Percy. Next it was Katie Gardener because Amor framed Percy for ruining all her crops and flowers saying that he did it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Amor apparently just happened to be around to see he do it. The Stoll unlike the other didn't leave him because they still loyal to Percy and I was grateful at first, however one day they just leave Percy and it baffle me, Chris follow his girlfriend foot step. Then it was Juniper whose tree was burned and destroyed and Amor said it was Percy who did it and then he told her that Percy mocked she and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere.

Luckily for Percy Grover was doing his duty as the Lord of the Wild so Amor didn't have the chance to influence him as he was busy saving the nature around the world.

But the lost that hurt me the most was Thalia; one day they got got into a fight because apparently Percy mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow. I help Percy by telling her that Percy didn't do it and it was Amor fault. However Thalia was really a hot headed and she demand to checked his cabin. I quickly said that she could and, of course, her things were sitting on his bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of Percy friendship with Thalia. I was still friend with her because Percy plead to Thalia and me not to hate each other.

And of course he lost me too.

Looking back I think it was stupid of Percy but I trust him and because I trust and love him with all my heart, I break up with him.

And it all begin on that one dreadful night when I heard Ventus said to Percy "I told you he was trouble"

That night the camp was celebrating Amor after his successfully return from his quest. Wait that didn't sound right, it was Ventus quest. Ventus was sent to retrieve Ares's sword from Hephaestus by Ares.

During the quest Ventus was forced to fight all the monster while Amor and Drew just cowering like a loser they are. When they manage to retrieve the sword peacefully, thanks to Ventus negotiation skill, and return to the camp. Amor, like a douche he is, claim that Amor was the one who did all the job and Ventus is like Percy a true loser. The camper believe Ares and Drew help Ares in boasting his son false achievement. So yeah we are celebrating the 'true' hero of camp Half Blood.

"Doesn't matter, I'm gonna leave the camp anyway, in fact I think this idiot just help me a bit" I heard he said slowly.  
>Ventus stood still as he watch the camper dance around the fire.<p>

"So you really going huh, how are you gonna tell Annabeth?" I froze when I heard my name. Percy going leave the camp and he's still doesn't tell me.

"I had my plan" Ventus look at Percy skeptically.

Noticing his stare, Percy said slowly, "What?"

Ventus grin and said, "You had a plan?" he nodded as he whisper his plan.

Ventus laugh mockingly at Percy's before he said, "Percy that is the most stupidest plan I had ever heard, when are you gonna tell her" Ventus quickly become serious when he ask the last question.

"Right now, Annabeth you can come out now" my eye wide when he call out for me. He knew I was here. Slowly I got out and face him.

"Percy, are you going somewhere?" I slowly ask him.

He nodded confirming my question. "The camp doesn't need me anymore Annabeth and there something I must do, alone" he cut me before I could said anything.

"Why alone, can't I come with you" My eye began to wet as he shake his head.

"Annabeth there place I'm going may be dangerous and I can't risk of making you hurt, beside I'll be so busy that you probably be bored and start to hate me which I think is impossible" he pull me into his embrace.

"Will you come back?" I ask him.

"In time but right now I need you to do something for me" He explain everything and his plan to me. Ventus was right, his plan is stupid.

After arguing for a while I realize that nothing can change his mind and I reluctantly agree to go with his plan. The thing I do for love.

We kiss one more time and I remove the engagement ring that he give during my nineteen birthday before I went towards Amor and kiss him causing all the camper to gasped and Amor smiling like and idiot.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy asked quietly and I know I had to hold on and play my part. I saw him coming slowly as Amor and I break apart, I pretending to look at him in shock, as he just stood there staring at us in shock, hurt, and confusion, wow Percy can act if he really want to, "Why?" he asked quietly and I force myself to laughed gloatingly at him.

"Because I want this Seaweed brain! I mean who would want to go out with you!" once more I force myself saying those word and laughing at him, "I mean you're stupid, cocky, rude, whinny, using, clingy, annoying, ugly, weak, and pathetic, why would I want to go out with you!" I exclaimed loudly not even paying attention to the tears was begin to fill my eye but I hold it back, "I mean what are you compared to Amor?" I asked, hugging his arm while glaring at him and Jacob smiled gloatingly and smugly at Percy thinking that he was slowly breaking inside.

"I mean he's smart, funny, strong, hot, caring, and everything you aren't, he's the perfect boyfriend!" my heart hurt so much but I had to say those word while I stare at Amor dreamily making him raise his chin superiority, liking the attention. And then come the question that really break my heart if I answer it as Percy asked me to do it.

"Did you even love me? Or even care about me? Were you just using me the whole time?" he asked quietly as I felt my heart break into million pieces. But I had to, I had to do it, so I laughed mockingly at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I never loved you I only loved your fame but now I found someone so much better than you so I'm dumping you!" I said as loud as I can, "I mean seriously,

you're pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" I laugh harder and Amor join me.

"So this is the reason you ask me to come here? To do this to me?" he asked quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Gosh you are such a Seaweed Brain!" I see he flinched at that, I know I had went too far and I want to stop but when I see his eye I know he wouldn't wanted me to stop, so I continue "Of course, why else would I have called you here in-front of all camper other than to break up with you? You really are an idiot like mother said." the camper roar agree with me and I just want t kill all of them right now. Chiron look at me in disgust. Ventus seem to notice this and he whisper something at Chiron before both of them leave.

"Okay, sorry to be such a burden to you Annabeth, I'll just leave." he started to turn around and walk straight to the camp border

"Bye Seaweed Brain!" I said slowly. Amor laugh and he loudly to me "Annabeth I know you would open you eye and choose me" he smile smugly like he's has won.

I decide to play along for the moment, "I know I'm sorry for being a bitch to you so how about if you show me you other skill, Drew said that you really good," the camper cheer as he smile and lead me into his cabin.

When we alone he tried to kiss me but I had enough of this so I judo-flip him and hit his head, knocking him out. I spit at his face, "What are loser, I'm gonna make Percy pay me a lot for this" I said with disgust as Ventus appear from the back door.

"Wow sis I don't remember Percy told you to kill him" he mockingly said as he kick Amor in head. He then proceed to open Amor shirt and pant, "Damn he's small, even mine was big." Ventus remake as he check Amor, you know his dagger,.

"Are you done fooling around" I smack his head as Ventus open his mouth and I slip a potion on his mouth.

"Sweet dream you bone head" Ventus said as we both went out from the cabin.

Ventus quickly went to his cabin while I went to mine. I cried silently and wish that Percy would be safe on his journey.

"Mummy is daddy gonna come back home?" my there years old son, Noah Jackson, asked after I finish my story. I look at him. He look so much like his father. His messy black hair, his chin, the shape of his nose and his smile, all identical to his father. The only thing that he share with me is his gray eyes. Something that Percy said he always wanted on our children. I guess he get he wish come true.

I found out I was pregnant with Noah a month after Percy left. At first it was hard for me. People in the camp look at me like I had done something terrible but after a while, after they finally realized the truth, they help me in raising Noah, and I'm very grateful with it.

"One day baby, one he will" I whisper slowly as he fell into slumber. I wonder if Percy found about about him, will he come back sooner?

**So what do you think? Let me know by leaving a review and follow the story. Thanks**


	2. Time to Leave

**Just finish BoO... Hate the way it end. Rick better make a sequel or BoO would has the worst ending ever. Other than that here chapter two.**

**Time to leave**

**Percy**

I walk slowly towards the camp border. I fell guilty for putting Annabeth on that situation but I know I had too. If all according to plan, she will forgive me, I hope.

I cross the camp border and the first thing I see Chiron and Master Aqua, my new teacher, waiting for me. As I walk toward them I remember the day I meet Master Aqua.

_*One and half month before Amor came to camp._

_I was doing my usual job of retrieving and escorting new demigod to the camp. My current mark is a kid's by the name Daniel, a sweet, kind, mischievous, funny, and loving 12 year old boy who seemed like a child of Hermes. After bring him back to camp I leave him at the bottom of the Half Blood Hill and decide to return back my old home to get some stuff before I sell the house._

_Why am I going to sell the house that my mother and I had live for the past year you ask. Well it's a sad story really; you see during the war against Gaea, Amphrite, my father ex-wife, betray the Olympian. She kill Paul, kidnapped my mother and use her against my dad and I. With the help of Athena and my half sister Kym, which somehow meet my mother and was scold by her (Mom really are the most scary mortal when she mad) we free our mother and in rage our father kill Amphrite in cold blood. Not that Triton or I or Kym care about her anymore._

_So during the celebration Zeus grant the seven of us gift of making one wish to come true except for me. After the war Zeus become nice and he said that Jason and I alone have the honor of three wish. Jason wish that his future will be blessed so that he and his wife will live happily ever after, the gods help him on his mission to honor all the minor gods and the last part I don't think I want to recall it back, ever! Seriously dude, I love Annabeth with all my soul but what you ask... I think I need at least ten year of therapy session to forget it. Piper after accepting Jason proposal, wish that Zeus will keep her children safe from any harm until they reach the age twenty. Frank wish that his life line removed and Hazel wish that his father become a member of the Council once more._

_Annabeth wish that Poseidon and her mother stop they feud and become friend. I just wish that my life will be nice for at least until Annabeth and I finish college, Hestia become the council member and my mother is to be protected and have a happy life._

_Right now my mother are enjoying her vacation at Venice with my father and last I heard she is pregnant. Not that I have any complain, or any right to. My mother has suffer a lot and all I hope that this time her happiness stay forever._

_After getting the last box, which is just my stuff, I make my way to camp. As I reached the camp border I halt a moment when I heard something coming from the bushes across from me. I drop the box and quickly grabbed my pen, ready to uncap it at any sign of monster when suddenly a feminine voice came out of nowhere._

_"There's no need to be hostile Perseus Jackson, I am only here to talk." I looked over at the bushes to see if I could look what kind of monster are they but to my surprise it's a woman wearing a black-purple coat with a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts suit underneath it with white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs._

_I look closely at her. She look like a human but the presence I felt from her is anything but human, it's felt even more powerful than an Olympian god, way stronger than them, even more than a Titan but lesser than Gaea._

_I took my stance, she seem powerful but her presence didn't feel threatening or harmful instead it felt calm and peaceful like a calm sea._

_"What do you want?" I asked curiously, lowering riptide a little, still on guard but relaxing a little._

_"I was wondering if I could ask you something." she stated and I lowered my sword in confusion and curiosity._

_"What exactly?" I asked and she smiled._

_"I have been watching you for a long time Perseus Jackson. And to be honest I had my eyes on you for many years Perseus, trying to see if you were capable of something and now, after all these years, I have realized that you are more than capable to do it," I raised my eyebrow in confusion at that, wondering what she was talking about._

_"What exactly do you want me to do? And who are you?" I asked and he laughed._

"_Forgive me I seem to forget my manner, my name is Master Aqua and I'm a Seal Bearer" she raise her right and a gold omega symbol glow at the back of her hand. Looking closer at her I notice that her eye and short hair are blue. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner._

"_Seal Bearer? What are those?" I ask her. I lowered Riptide and cap it back. For some reason I feel like I can trust her._

"_The Seal Bearer are a chosen being across the universe to have the honor bearing the seal of Chaos and join the Chaos army as it's vanguard. Each Seal Bearer Master along with his or her apprentice are send across the universe to protect and preserve peace and harmony from evil."  
>"Sound like the Green Lantern Corps to me" I remark the similarity of Chaos Army and my favorite comic book team.<br>__She chuckled, "Such a young boy, you could say like we are like that but we are larger and more organize and instead of wearing a green spandex and a green ring, we are more like mercenary type army. We can wear any type of cloth we want and the only official cloth that every Chaos Army member has to wear is a black-purple coat with omega symbol at the back" she point at her coat._

_"So what do you want from me?" I wondered, she smile and walk slowly towards me._

"_Because Perseus you have the Seal of Chaos and I would like you to become my apprentice" She smile and took my right hand. I look at it and notice that I too have the same mark except mine is bronze._

"_What the, why is mine bronze?" I ask._

"_Your is bronze because you just been chosen to bear it, once you agree to become someone apprentice it shall turn silver and I would be honor to become you teacher and teach all that I know to you, if you agree." Aqua explain. She stare at me while I was deciding what to answer._

_The pro: I could journey across the universe save more life._

_The con: I had to leave Earth for God know how long and I had to leave Annabeth._

_No I couldn't never do that._

"_Before you answer Percy know this, you are the first human to be chosen to bear it and if you agree to become my apprentice, the Chaos Army would help the Earth from any threat since the Earth finally have a representative, but if you don't this is what's coming to Earth" She touch my forehead and image of my camp burn to the ground, mountain split and the ocean dry. Mount Olympus in ruin, thousand of grave stone and one of them is mine. Up at the sky a man wearing a black cloak standing before my grave. Slowly he turn around and I look at his blood-red eye, pure fear seep into my body._

_I was pull back into reality and I fell to my knee._

"_What the Hades is that" my breathing was heavy._

"_That is what coming to Earth, without the Chaos Army, Earth will be a barren land and all life shall gone, you can change that Percy, I can teach you and lead you to become a Master, when you become a Master you can command you own fleet and help prevent that" she look at me carefully. Her gaze is soft and gentle._

_Taking a deep breath I know what my answer is, "I accept you offer Master Aqua"_

"_Unfortunately Percy I also had a bad news" She apologetically look at me, "Since Earth and the Olympian never knew about us, your departure must be in secret, no one can know about this until the right moment and if you insist to tell someone that person must also keep this secret from other people"_

_That I didn't expect, I think for a moment again, "I had to or else Earth will be burn but please give me a month before you took me from Earth"_

_She nodded. "I shall be waiting Apprentice Percy" she said as blue light engulf her body and she disappear._

"_You sure that's a good decision" I heard Ventus ask. I turn around and see he standing near Thalia tree._

"_She could be using you" Ventus has every right to doubt Aqua. She come out of no where and ask me to join her group. In demigod life that's a bad sign._

"_Probably, but she remind me of mom and there something about that vision she show me, it' look exactly like my dream"_

"_Hmm whatever, you call big bro, I'm all the way with you"_

"_Thank you, and I might need you help" I walk toward him as I begin planning my 'death'._

*End Flashback

Turn out I didn't need to do anything. Amor did all the job for me. I know the camper would be sad after a while and they will see the true about Amor and perhaps they will regret about what they did to me. Still it's a small price they and I had to pay to prevent what I had see. I wouldn't worry about mom since Ventus told me he would explain and I'm sure my mom surely would understand like she always do. I only hope that I can say goodbye to her.

"Percy my boy" Chiron hug me.

"So I'm guessing you know already" I ask him after we parted. He nodded and smile sadly.

"I will miss you boy and I pray that you will be safe and return back safely. Don't worry about the camp, I will protect it, so that you have a home to come back and know this I'm proud of you"

I nodded and hug him once more time, "Thank you Chiron"

Master Aqua touch my shoulder, "It's time Percy"

I nodded and walk away from Chiron. I held Master Aqua hand and blue light begin to engulf as. Before I disappear I though I heard Chiron cry.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and perhaps follow my story**


	3. The History Lesson

**Third chapter! And i have 322 view, next target 500. Wish me luck guy.**

**The history lesson**

**Percy**

I open my eye as the blue light disappear and my breath was taken.

The scenery was beautiful. The skies are burnt orange, two large mountain seem to go on forever, slopes of deep red grass capped with snow. As I look south a second sun arise and the mountains shine gloriously. The leaves on the trees among us are silver in color. When they caught the light it looked as the forest are on fire, strong and yet gentle. And between the two mountain around us, standing in the center of a large lake, stood a grand citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome with beautiful sky towering building in it. The city shine brilliantly under the twin suns.

"Welcome to Arcadia, home planet of the Chaos Army" Master Aqua voice bring me back to reality.

We both start to make our way to the city gate. As we got deeper, the city look more and more grand. Annabeth would really love this city. The design seem modern and yet it fell ancient. I was like a child on a candy shop, my head turn left and right and see buildings that come from all over the time period, some even looking alien-like. Others were like modern skyscrapers, while others looked like the belonged in ancient Greece and Rome. One of the huge building look like the Coliseum but yet brand new, restored, and more like an arena, perhaps better than it was during the Roman time. People who wear the same coat like Master Aqua stop a moment and salute her. Other people, civilian by the look of it, wave at Master Aqua and greet her.

"This is Twilight Town, Arcadia largest city, a haven for people who has loss they planet or refuge waiting for they home world to be free from the clutch of darkness" Master Aqua explain to me. I look up in the sky and realize that the citadel I had saw before was a large castle floating above the city. My jaw drop as the sheer size of it's shadow overwhelm me. My master chuckled at my expression.

"The floating castle are called Academy, home base of Chaos Army and that is the gate of Chaos, the only way to enter Academy" she said as we reach a large single gate standing beneath the floating castle or Academy.

The gate itself was impressive. The engraving on it are magnificent. We stood before the gate. Looking at the gate engraving I wonder what story they told. Like she was reading my mind, Master Aqua speak.

"The carving on the gate are actually the history of how Chaos Army were created" I look at Master Aqua and urge her to continue,

"According to the carving before time and space were created there was nothing and one day a gap appear. That gap was Chaos and time, space, matter even life begin to seep out from it. After years of this event the very first planet was created and that planet is Earth." My eye large at this information. Earth was the first planet to be created, for some reason I feel proud of being an earthling.

Master Aqua continue "Life begin to flourished on it and in time after billion of planet emerge around the universe, an energy was born, the light. The light shine across the universe giving people across it hope and dream. However with hope and dream come desire"

Is desire really a bad thing? I decide to hold my thought and continue to listen,

"With desire some of this people seek to conquer the universe and claim the light as they own. Responding to this desire another type of energy emerge from the deepest part of Chaos, the darkness. And thus begin the war between the light and the darkness, the oldest battle on history that has keep going until this moment. During the first great war, the force of light are on the verge of defeat, however at the end of the war, Chaos intervene by giving a warrior of light, Arcadia the Celestial Blade, using it he guide the force of light and won"

"So what does the weapon look like? And what happen to Arcadia?" I couldn't help myself from asking. Master Aqua smile and she bring her hand up.

"In here, after the war Arcadia use the Celestial Blade essence to created Celestial Weapon and seal it on the Chaos Seal. He then scatter the Chaos Seal across the universe where they search for a man or girl to bear them and protect the peace and harmony of the universe. A month after his death, four Seal Bearer meet up and decide to created an organization to search, train Seal Bearer and protect the universe. And thus the Chaos Army were created" Master Aqua finish as I look at the gate one more time.

I can start to feel the responsibility on my shoulder and it's heavy. So much heavy than the responsibility that I felt when I heard about the Great Prophecy or the time I had to lead my friend against Gaea. My body start to shake, can I do it, can I held the responsibility? Will I be able to save the Earth. At first I was sure I can do this. I though that I had face Kronos, that I had face Gaea, that I had slain million of monster I can easily do this. I finally realize I was cocky and naïve. Perhaps I were never a great hero like everyone back home though I was. What has I got myself into.

Master Aqua seem to realize my doubt. She hugs me suddenly and whisper slowly "Don't worry Percy, it's okay to be afraid, that's why I'm here. I will teach you and help you prepared"

Hearing her confident voice wash away all my doubt. I gaze at her blue eye and nodded. She nod back and chant a sentence in a language that I didn't understand. The gate start to open and she walk into the light. I closed my eye and begin to remove my remaining doubt. Opening my eye I collect all my courage and use it to harden my resolve. This is a true moment of no return. Once I go beyond the door there will be no turning back until I become a Master. Taking a last deep breath I walk as light engulf my body and teleport me into Academy where my training begin.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and perhaps follow my story if you haven't yet. Thanks.**


	4. Regret and Determination

**Fourth chapter! Please leave a review. **

**Regret and determination**

**Thalia.**

It's been five year since my cousin Percy Jackson gone missing and we are still searching for him, even Lady Artemis send the Huntress across the entire inch of Earth to find him and yet we didn't get a single clue of where he is and there seem to be no sign of him, not even a single trace. It's like he's just gone from the face of the earth. And it vexed me.

To this day I regret ever fighting with Percy and accusing him of stealing my things, they were just weapons and were worthless compared to my relationship to him, he was my best friend, and like a big brother to me, and yet I forgot that and threw him away like a yesterday's trash, not even listening to his and Annabeth excuses or realizing that Percy would never steal from anyone, especially from me but I guess all the things that he was framed for actually got to me when I thought it hadn't and that had cost me my best friend and 'brother'.

All of us are torn up and sad over how mean we were to him, Poseidon regrets that he didn't realize how neglected Percy was so he didn't visit him much, even when all of us knew it wasn't his fault since Percy literally forced him to spend time with his mother. Juniper realized that Percy would never destroy her tree or think her and Grover were a disgrace to satyrs and nymphs all over the world, Grover was beating himself up -not literally, I meant mentally- over how he should be by his best friend side during his darker hour rather than running around the world saving the nature when he know he could do it some other time. Clarisse–though she doesn't show it- regrets ever believing Amor over Percy even though Amor is her brother. Chris regrets believing that Percy had went rogue and was now dangerous and unpredictable and wasn't the Percy he knew anymore.

Katie is horrified that she actually believed that Percy would really ruin her flowers and that something so small could break the friendship they had grown over the years. Nico almost kill Amor and the rest of the campers when he found out about what they had done to Percy, after being stop by his father and Will, he calm down and left the camp once more, only returning when he's truly needed.

The rest of the camp feel the same way and even the gods were and now regret ever proclaiming Amor the greatest hero ever and giving him immortality. They wanted to took away Amor immortality but they couldn't because Ares, doesn't want that to happen because like Frank, he believe Amor was one of his greatest legacy even though all he did was kill a drakon.

But out of all the people who left Percy, Annabeth is the person that seem to torn up the most. A week after we realized Percy went missing, she has been in a horrible shape, so fragile, quiet, cold, so not like Annabeth and it seems she may never get out of it. At first I thought that she only changed when he left but after a while I realized that she had been broken since the day she broke up with him. Looking back when she kiss Amor, she act like she didn't want to break up with him but had to for some unknown reason. Perhaps that's a good thing because of that I couldn't be mad at her for breaking Percy's heart and neither could anybody else because we all knew that her heart broke that day as well. Instead I feel terrible because I was one of the people who cheer when she kiss that abomination.

We all tries to ask her why she broke up with him if she knew her own heart would break in the process but every time someone does she just looks out over the sea, staring longingly at it, probably remembering Percy and the days when he was still here and they were together and she only said in a very low whisper "It's all for the best and we had to keep waiting"  
>After a couple times we give up and stopped asking knowing she wouldn't answer us truthfully though occasionally a new camper would ask but they'd just get the same answer.<p>

Talking about knowing something about Percy. Travis, Connor and Ventus act like Percy disappearing is something normal and nothing out of the ordinary had ever happen which is weird. They keep saying that we didn't need to worry and Percy can keep himself safe.

At first we were disgust by them especially Ventus, I mean how could he act so calm when his brother, the greatest hero ever live, the most important person on earth to me and one of two male that I love, missing from the face of the earth. Somehow I felt like they know something about Percy and no matter what I did -and I did everything; beat them up, blackmail them, even torture them in every way that I know- they still refuse to tell me what they know. Even Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel and Frank act the same way as them although they do look sad every time the Roman visit Camp Half-Blood. The relationship between the two camp is still tense by the way, the Roman still haven't forgive the Greek for not allowing them to kill Amor. I guess Roman doesn't forgive so easily.

And like we did with Annabeth, I just give up on finding out what they know. Instead I leave the Hunter and continue to search for Percy on my own which as usual ended in failure. It's been a three month since I left camp and I had to return. I say good bye to Hylla, she has been kind enough to give me shelter on one of the Amazon headquarters, and make my way to the camp.

Every year on Winter and Summer Solstice we hold a meeting at the either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter -each camp took a turn and this year it's Half-Blood turn- and all host campers, camp representative, gods, creatures (nymphs, satyrs, dryads, centaurs, etc.) attend to see if anybody has seen any sign of Percy but the answer is always no. No one has heard anything of him since the first meeting as if he fell off the edge of the earth never to be found again. Every day we remind the campers of the many things Percy Jackson has done and how we are eternally grateful for his sacrifices and there is always that one new camper who asks where he is now and we reluctantly tell him what happened as our regrets once again resurface.

You're probably wondering what I'm doing at camp so much even though I had leave the Hunter and begin my personal search for Percy. Well you see about a year or so after Percy went missing, the gods decided to give another gift to those who help in the war.

We were given something to rule over, like a god but not that powerful. I got lightning, Jason is flight, Travis got hilarity, Chris got athletics, Nico obtain choice, Hazel is conscience(that voice in the back of your head telling you what's right or wrong), Frank got beast knowledge, Clarisse got strength and Piper got personality. Katie was given fertile because according to Ventus Percy ask for the gods to give her something before he left.

Annabeth received architecture. Will Solace got health. Reyna was given justice. Lastly Ventus obtain modesty, sarcasm -not a good combination if you ask me- and ocean which was initially plan for Percy. His initial gift of close-range fighting was unfortunately given to Amor since those are within Ares jurisdiction. These gift are now belong to us and we can pass them to our children if we had one, I still single and Lady Artemis wish that I would rejoin the Huntress, which I will once I had found Percy.

After we received our gift we stayed at camp even more to help out, except for Nico causing Hazel to move from Camp Jupiter and replace him as the cabin counselor for her cabin and guide her new half-sibling. Ventus went missing for a month before he return back and he been doing this for a year now. When we asked he claim that he was training for future event -which he didn't tell us what about is- and keep remind us to do the same or not Percy gonna be upset.

We just had an Iris meeting two weeks ago and like always we had nothing about Percy or relatively close to it came up. But I am determined not to lose hope, I believe we will find him one day. We all know he is still alive because Nico, Hazel and Hades would tell us if he had died but so far he hasn't come anywhere close to it, he is still out there somewhere and we will find him, it is my promise on the river Styx that someday, somewhere we will see him again. I didn't know at the time what would have to happen for us to see him again but even if it were bad, I'd still go through with it, just to get Percy back.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow my story if you haven't yet.**


	5. A moment before Grown Up

**Thank you to DarkMando for reviewing, I will try to improve.**

**A moment before grown up**

**Percy**

Five years later

I sit on the ledge of Twilight Station huge clock tower. This place has been my favorite place for the past five years since I agree to become Master Aqua Apprentice. Five years I have live and train with Master. At first the training was hard, no it was Hades and I almost give up. Training on the Graviton, a advance training facility that can amplify the gravity force ten time stronger than earth really push me to the limit.

But as time proceed and my body has finally manage to withstand the hard training thanks to the pure Gamma Residue particle or GR Particle that enhance my body along with with the guidance of my Master I had succeed in so many mission across the universe. The mission of the Chaos Army are hard and some can be consider in-human but all mission has it purpose and must be done no matter what the price. Some thing that I learn the hard way not to doubt it.

During my first year, Master Aqua and I have been sent to assassinate a young girl. At first I was reluctant to do it because the young girl, Maleficent had done nothing wrong and I refuse to do it. I even had a huge fight with my Master because rather killing her, I let the girl run away. Master Aqua scold me for being too naïve and punish me. After punishing me she said in a stern and yet gentle tone saying that my naivety will cost a lot of life in the future. She was right. Maleficent was a genetic enhance human who has been modified, body and mind to become a Witch when the time was right.

Because I let her go and even refuse to take her into custody, the next year she become one of five most powerful witch and conquer her peaceful home world, enslaving it's inhabitant. They suffer for almost four year and would be longer if the Chaos Army didn't defeat, seal her and free them. It took me four year and a million lives lost to open my eye to truly understand the significant mission that was given to us by the Grand Master. The image of children burn to the stakes has become my foundation stone to never doubt the mission given to me, no matter how cruel it seem.

Still not all mission was horrible. The fondest mission that always make me smile when I remember it was during my third years of service. Master Aqua finally allow me to took on a solo mission of escorting and protecting a young royal twin of Radiant City. Like all royal family they had a huge bounty by the terrorist group, Freemind. After a gruesome ten day mission I was happy to see the smile of one of the twin, Liana. Unlike the other snobby princess around the universe, Liana and her brother Jason was kind and down to earth. Seeing her smile and thank me for helping her saving her maid and friend who was becoming the decoy for her instead of thanking me for protecting her really make me smile. The universe still has it's light.

"Percy there you are" I turn my head around and smile as Master Aqua and my fellow apprentice Ventus Jackson, also my brother sit beside me. Ventus seal was awaken a year after I came to Arcadia. Since then he and I has endure many hardship together and our bond as sibling are stronger each day.

We sit in silence as the first sun of Arcadia start to set  
>"Here" Master Aqua handed Madam Frost most famous delicacy and my new favorite dessert, blue sea-salt ice-cream.<p>

I lick the ice-cream immediately "So salty!"

"And yet sweet" Master Aqua finish my usual line when I taste the ice-cream.

"Four years and you still say the same when you eat that" Ventus said as we laugh together.  
>"Actually he has been saying that for five year" Master Aqua correct him.<br>"Right I totally forgot that he's been here one year early than me, thanks for reminding me Master, I so feel loved by you" he joked.

I notice Master Aqua look at both of us, tear begin to fill her eyes. Okay that's scary, Master is one of the toughest girl sorry woman I had ever meet. She spit at the face of death so many time and I have never ever see her shed a tear, not even once. Okay that's a lie she had cry once but still it kinda weird for her to cry. The last time she cry was when her husband die.

"Master what's wrong?" I ask cautiously. I still remember the day I saw her cry and ask the same question, rather than getting an answer I received a stab in the stomach. My hand move to the scar that she gave. Although the scar has gone but the phantom pain still linger.

She take a deep breath, "Nothing it's just that after tomorrow you two might no longer be my apprentice and I had a strange vision that you guy were late and in the end you two are still my little apprentice"

"Hoy Hoy, Master you sounded like you doesn't want us to succeed the Trail"

"Maybe I want you guy to fail"

Our eyes open wide and Ventus drop his ice-cream.

"Master how could you"

"I'm kidding, of course I want you guy to succeed and I wish the best for you guy tonight" she chuckled lightly.

"Master that's not funny at all" Ventus eyes begin to teary. Master and I laugh by his reaction and after a while he join our laughter.

"Hey isn't that Connor?" I look below the ledge and see the son of Hermes, Connor Stool with his colleague, Sarah Jane walk side by side.

Connor join the Chaos Army two year after Ventus join. Unlike Ventus and I, Connor didn't join the Seal Bearer rank as he didn't posses the Chaos Seal. Instead he join the Buster team, a secondary team who's main objective was to support Seal Bearer on the combat field. Coincidentally his team, Buster 07, is under Master Aqua command. Which mean we stuck with him and his stupid pranks.

Sarah Jane was another member of Buster 07. She was an Arcadian, born and raise on the neighboring town of Lilac. Her father is Professor Mathew Jane, the lead Professor and Captain of the war ship Minerva. Thank to his team research the physical transportation for the Buster team equipment using the GR Particle was complete.

"They look so cute together" Master Aqua smile at the two love bird.

Connor and Sarah start to went out together last year. I still remember the day when Connor ask me for advice on they dinner date. But as all fate of the Hermes children, they night was disastrous. What happen, not much just that they waiter almost got burn, the chef almost got fired, they car was stolen and Sarah mother was stalking them. The good thing was they finally kiss they night and they start dating.

Looking at them now, happy and laughing together remind me of Annabeth. How is she now? Is she still sober of my departure? Is she fine ? Has she moved on from me, find a new more perfect guy? Or has she been plotting on how to make my life miserable when I return? The last thought sent shiver to my spine.

According to Ventus she was doing fine and she still waiting for my return. I smile every time Ventus said she will kill me if I return late. Okay she plotting on my demise.

I look up into the sky that has turn dark and star replaced the cloud. Weird enough even here, two hundred light years away from Earth the star seem the same as it was on earth. According to Master Aqua it's because of the visual filtering that allow it's residence to see the sky as they own home world, a magnificent piece of cosmic technology that can only be found on Arcadia.

Seeing the Huntress constellation and knowing that Annabeth watch the same star as I am bring a small smile to my lips.

"Three more year Wise Girl" I whisper slowly.

"Are you coming?" I turn my head and see that Master Aqua and Ventus are heading to the lift.

"Yeah I'm coming" I rush towards them and as I enter the lift, I look at the sky once more, silently whisper to the star "I'll definitely come back, so wait for me"

As the elevator door closed I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the Trial of Master.

**So what do you guys think? Leave a review and follow my story if you haven't yet. Thanks**


	6. Master and Children

**Thank you for following and favorite my story guy! And I just reach 1000 view! Next target 2000, wich me luck guy.  
>To the guest that review: Where did I get this idea? Well I was doing research about Chaos on Greek Mythology and that give me idea since the way I see it Chaos on Greek Mythology is basically the Big Bang of the Universe and I was watching Kingdom Hearts and reading Athlon(The original story) at the same time and that give me this idea. I will try not to make any mistake on the spelling. Thank you for reminding me that. Glad you enjoy it.<strong>

**Master and Children**

**Aqua**

I was sitting on my office and watching the universe usual. After the Great War ended the Chaos Being has become more active keeping the force of darkness from corrupting the light. Under my command after I had taken the role of Grand Master I say we did fairly good. The number of darkness on the universe has gone down rapidly but there are still some remaining. It's like my master always said; You can't destroy the darkness completely without sacrificing the light. With that in mind I decide to keep an open eye on the darkness and make sure that the balance will not be interrupt by watching all the threat on every planet. One of the particular planet that I caught mine attention is Earth, a level three planet that also home to one of the universe greatest secret, humanity.

I zoomed in on earth, to see what was going on in it and I saw the same thing I had been seeing for the past two months and it's getting worse. On the screen I saw thousands of monsters and creatures being led by Hyperion, Kronos, Atlas -who seem to manage tricked someone into taking the sky from him-, Krios, and Chronos but I knew that there were several of the titans that weren't there, they being: Epimetheus, Prometheus, Menoetius, Astraeus, and Perses who were busy doing the unknown while those six were in the battle against a couple hundred demi-gods, satyrs, nymphs, and everything else that was on the Olympian side but right now the only Olympian that currently there are Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, and Apollo. Way at Atlantis, Poseidon was fighting Oceanus and was slowly losing against them. It's just a matter of time before the Giant also join the battle.

The two sides were fighting to the death, each moment both sides losing people, with no remorse from the monsters side but much from the god's side. The demi-gods, gods, satyrs, and everything else were fighting as hard as they could but I knew that even they knew that they were losing the fight and it was in that second that I knew it had to be done or Earth will fall to destruction and mayhem. I thought for a moment and one video caught my attention.

"That doesn't look good at all" I waved my hand in front of the screen, making it disappear. Clearing my throat, I open the Master communication line and in a loud voice I said;

"All the twelve Masters please report for a war council." Before sitting back and sighing, I was hoping that the Olympian could hold on a bit longer but it seem to me we finally had to intervene. About a minute later

Twelve hologram appear inside my room in a semi circle formation as the window close, darkening the room. I look at them. The last twelve Master that survived the Great War, how the mighty has crippled.

From left to right Master Key an old veteran from the planet Departure, Master Romano a beautiful young lady from planet Fleuna, Master Jo the last atros -a humanoid wolf-man- from the deceased planet Atlos, Master Randris a fierce yet gentle young girl from the planet Ragnarok, Master Zachariah, Master Ventus, Master Perseus, three of them from Earth and beside Perseus are the last five of the original Council who serve under the late Grand Master Eraqus, my master; Master Gibbs from the planet Royal, Master Squall from the planet Lionheat, Master Dagger from the planet Alexander, Master Handle from the planet Cyber and Master Potuna from the planet Glass.**(A/N: Yeah I know, I had zero talent in name)**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as you know as part of my job is to monitor the universe, and see if anything was going on that was too much for the residence of any planet to handle. During the last two month I came across something." I stated and each Masters give the same expression, curiosity. "I was checking sector one when I suddenly saw a fight going on at it," Zachariah sat up straight since that was his sector to protect, "A battle was happening on a level three planet, the earth," I see Percy eye widen when he heard the name of his homeworld, "It seems that Tartarus, has awoken and is seeking revenge on the Olympians for the defeat of his wife Gaea. He also targeting the demi-gods and human alike."

"On top of that he thinks that the perfect way to do that is to bring back all the enemies that all the gods have defeated, that means all the titans, monsters, creatures, giants and everything else are coming and the chance for them to win are high. I know that our rule forbid us to interfere with a planet that is below level five-,"

"Forgive me to interrupt Grand Master Aqua but you may realized by now that because we didn't follow the rule, the Ark race was created and the result of it was the Great War" Master Dagger said with stern tone.

"So you saying that we should leave the Earth alone Master Dagger? Isn't our purpose was to guard all life" Ventus exclaim.

"Calm you self Master Ventus. It's true what Master Dagger said, there is a high possibility that the earthling might opposed us and they might become like the Ark however it is our duty to help them" The council become silence, "The earthling can't know about us yet however, there is a way to help earth from being destroy. All we need to do is help the Olympian and become they allied in secrecy away from the, uh mortal eyes as they say, the result would be the same and Earth will be under our protection in the future" as usual Master Squall give a brilliant idea.

I smile at my former rival "A very nice idea Master Squall, Master Zachariah, and before you decide to disagree with me Master Dagger take a look at this," I open a screen and show what I had just seen. A horde of black humanoid droid are helping the Tartarus force.

"Is that what I think it is?" Master Key ask in disbelieved.

"I'm afraid so Master Key, it seem the Tartarus force has join hand with the Ark" I sadly said.

"So there's more of them" Perseus jaw tighten. I see this has catch his attention more.

"Yes the Ark seem to has survived and it seem they are on earth. Master Zachariah I want you and your team to go and defend earth against Tartarus and you might need support from other Master to handle the Ark, any volunteers?" I asked, looking around the table, to see if anybody would volunteer, my eye concentrated on my former apprentice. As I fear he show no interest, no he wanted to go but I kinda understand why he can't. I look closely on his sea green eye. The warmth loving gaze that used to fill his eye are now gone, replace by regret and pure sadness.

Suddenly his brother Ventus stood up. "I'll go, beside it been eight year since I come back, I have to admit I miss home" He say out loud.

Master Randris sighing heavily catching the council attention "Grand Master Aqua, if this idiots are going then I'll ask you permission to go too." She said.

"Ah I know you loved me Randris but you doesn't have to come, it could be dangerous and you might be hurt" Ventus winked at her. These two has been in love with each other but both of them seem to be oblivious.

"Shut up, it's not that I want to go there to help you, I just there to save the earth idiot, beside I'm a full fledged Mater" the entire council, minus Percy, chuckled at them. These two has been in love with each other and yet they refuse to show they affection.

"Master Percy, Earth is your home right?" Percy turn his head toward Master Romano, "Wouldn't it be more appropriate that you too go and help? I'm sure with you help the crisis would be quickly over"

"Yes that's a good idea Master Romano, what do you say Master Percy?" I quickly ask him. He look at Master Romano a long time.

"I would love to go however I have another duty, a more important duty to attend" Percy turn his gaze upon me. Looking at his eyes, my heart fell as I know his decision.

"But if the Earth might need more help like you said Grand Master, I'm allowing the Class Zero to be deployed as my substitute"

"And if the Class Zero wasn't enough?"

"Then I'll personally come down to Earth" his tone clearly show that was his ultimate respond and he will not change his mind. I took a deep breath.

"Okay then it's decided, Zachariah prepared for departure as soon as Master Ventus and the rest arrive" I give my order as the hologram started to disappear one by one and leaving Percy alone.

I look at Percy and slowly said "Percy if you change you mind, I allow you to go there and for God sake, I do hope you'll change you mind"

He look at me and slowly said, "That decision belong to Suzaku, Grand Master"

**Percy**

The first thing that greet me when I enter my office is a happy-go-lucky blonde girl crashing into me.

"Papa you late" Cinque said cheerfully as she hug me.

"Cinque don't bother father, he's tired" a tough looking silver hair girl, Seven, pull her away from me as Cinque struggle not to let me go but Seven is far more stronger than her. She easily pull her away from me causing Cinque to pout just like a child.

As Cinque said something that cause Seven to chase her I walked towards my table and was greeted by a sweet yet shy brunette hair girl "How are the meeting father?" Deuce put down a cup of tea as I fell on my chair.

"Nothing that I haven't heard Deuce," I look around the room. The girls wear the same uniform, a black jacket, a red skirt, knee-high black socks and a red cape. The only different is the way they wear the red cape. Cinque wear it like a mantle, Deuce wrap it like a scarf while Seven seem to rebel by refusing to wear it and instead of the official black shoe, she wear a black leather knee-high boots. The way she act and dress remind me a lot of Thalia.

I notice some of people are missing "Deuce where's are the other?"

"Nine are probably at the cafeteria, Jack I think he is still sleeping" she told me as we both watch Seven chase after Cinque for whatever reason Cinque has done this time.

"And Ace?"

"Ace is still at the training ground"

"Is that so" I handed her the now empty cup, "Seven, Deuce can you two bring Ace and the other here, tell them I have a new mission for you all"

Seven nodded and she and Deuce leave the room leaving me with Cinque.

"Papa what kind of mission are you giving us this time? Please tell me it isn't like the last time, I hate guarding a VIP mission" Cinque roll on the floor like a little girl. I smile a bit at her reaction. After everything that she been through she still can smile a lot.

Five minute later Deuce and Seven return with Ace and the other boy. The boys wear the same black jacket like the girl, a white long pant and a red cape. Just like the girl, the boys seem to have a different way on how they put they uniform. Jack a coiffed blond hair boy who always smile and act like a class clown, wear the red cape just like Cinque. Nine the impulsive spiky blond hair boy, is more rebellious than Seven left the button of his jacket unfastened and his white trousers slouching over his shoes, once glance at him and you would think he's a bad boy and just like Seven he didn't wear his cape. Ace on the other hand is more mature than the rest of them, with his short blond hair, stiff expression he wear his uniform like it was meant to be clearly show that he the type that follow the rule.

They all look different in personality and physical except for they eyes. All six of them share the same eyes color, a deep sea-green color just like mine and they all are a part of Class Zero, codename for my Busters team. I found them when I was on a mission and I fell in love with them. I took them in and become they father a year after that.

"Father Deuce said you have a new mission for us" typical Ace as he's the first one to ask.

"Yes, the council has ask me to go to earth, however I have more important business to attend" Ace eye gaze on me, he understand perfectly what business that I had to do, "but Grand Master Aqua is keen for me to go and help Master Ventus on earth. Instead of going I decide that to deploy all of you to Earth, so you mission is to support Master Ventus and the other and as usual, Ace you the main team leader"

Ace nodded understanding my order.

"When do we leave Father?"

"Tomorrow, so pack you thing and be prepared to board the Minerva at 0900" Ace and the other nodded and head out to they room. I look at my computer screen and begin to work.

After a while I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter" I said as the door open and light from the corridor lit the room. How long has I been working. I look at the clock and it say 9:00 PM. Looking back at the door I see Deuce turn on the office light.

"What is it Deuce?"

"Father isn't earth your home world? I know it's not my place to say this but don't you think you should come with us? Isn't it more appropriate for you to go and help Earth rather than dwelling with your pointless quest?" I was taken by her question as Deuce never question my action before. Sure I had often push her to shout her opinion before but this was different.

I look at her. Deep down I know she was right. Earth is my home and I should be there instead of sending my apprentices as my representative. However unlike Ace, she doesn't know how important the 'pointless quest' to me. I had to finish it by my hand, no matter what.

"Deuce, thank you for you consideration, but this matter is more important to me and I hope one day you'll see why" I said sternly, closing the matter.

"Understand Father, forgive me for questioning your action" she turn around and start to leave.

"Deuce" I call her before she can reach the door, "Can you do one thing for me, Annabeth Chase, if you meet her, tell her I'm sorry"

Annabeth Chase, the girl that I loved with all my soul. I once promise her that I will return to her after I had become a Master. But circumstances change, and I did something that I can't forgive myself and I had to face it or I can't face Annabeth again. Deuce knew about her. She was happy to know that I used to date her and often ask me if I would marry her. For some reason she prefer Annabeth to be her mother rather than other girl that try to replace her, even though she never meet her personally.

"Father since I was five I have always wanted to meet her and I have never disobey your order or you request since we decide to become your children, but this time I won't Father, that word is for you to tell her by yourself" she turn around and left, leaving me to think on what she just said.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow my story if you haven't yet. Thanks**


	7. A Very Familiar Face

**To Michaelh126: If God allow it I will finish this story, Glad you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing cause your guy review are what keep me writing.  
><strong>**To Matt: Sorry it were a bit confusing, I didn't thought it would be that confusing when I wrote this. Thank you for rating my story, although it seem to be too much, but please let me finish the story first then give you honest rating.  
>On to the story.<strong>

**A very familiar face.**

**Athena**

It has been thirteen years since Perseus Jackson disappear and we all still searching for him. The probability of him dead is none because Hades has confirm that his soul hasn't enter the Elysium or any part of the Underworld and that has give us hope that he's still out there, alive and hopefully safe. I chuckled at my current self. Look at me worrying and searching for the boy that I hate. No the boy that I used to hate. In the past I loathed the boy because he's a spawn of my mortal enemy, Poseidon. And when he date my favorite daughter the hatred multiply because I fear that he will break my daughter heart. But I was dead wrong. Although the boy share the same level of IQ as his father, he prove to be a wonderful person. He save us from Kronos and Gaea even when all hope seem almost lose, and he prove to me that he's the perfect person for Annabeth. The smile that I saw on my daughter lips when they are together are so pure and beautiful that even I had to admit I was jealous of my daughter happiness.

"Athena are you coming" Artemis voice startle me. She appear beside me and she understood what's playing on my mind.

"Still no sign of him I'm afraid" I nodded.

Artemis has been searching for him after she heard the news of his disappearing from Apollo. Looking at her I see another reason why Perseus is a special boy. For a man-hating Goddess she put more effort in searching for him than any of us.

"I hope that we will find him soon, especially in this dark time" she sigh as she teleport into the throne room leaving me alone watching the world below us. I followed her and sit on my throne. After a few minute Poseidon arrive and seat on his own throne.

"Now then-" Poseidon started but stop as a giant blue circle appear in the center of the room. All of us raise our guard except Poseidon. Before I can ask why he was so calm and look so proud, a familiar voice is heard as the picture of a vast land on a snowy mountain appear on the circle.

"Wait a minute wait a minute, I'm a bit busy" the voice of an energetic young man is heard and a moment later my suspicious is confirm. Looking at us is a boy in an early twenty. With a jet black spiky hair and a grin that remind much of his brother, Ventus Jackson.

"Yo dad, how long has it been four year? AH how time-"  
>"Master help!" A girl shriek startled me.<p>

"Ops almost forget," His right arm glow blue and an energy shoot out from it causing a grim shout from somewhere, "Refia get here and explain to them while I'll handle it" he dash as a young girl that has a blazing red eye, shoulder length ginger hair and a face that rival Artemis herself, appear.

"Master are you sure about this? I'm still a recruit" the girl, Rem shout.

"Because your my recruit I ask you to do it idiot"

"Master! I'm telling Master Perseus that you call me an idiot" We all gasp as Perseus name was spoken by her. Perseus is still alive and he's somewhere with Ventus. For some reason my heart felt like I have lift the sky and at the same time I was furious because Ventus never told us that he has found Perseus.

"Please don't! I'm sorry I call you an idiot, you not an idiot, you a very intelligent young girl" Ventus plead, yes he plead at the girl. And I have to admit I was shocked.

"You forget something there Master" She sneer at her 'Master'

"You're a very very very intelligent and beautiful young girl Happy, now do your job while I finish this thin-" his last word are drown by his shout and we see his body being thrown up in the sky.

"He'll be fine, well then" We turn our attention back on Refia, "My name is Refia and I'm a recruit under the guidance of Master Ventus, though I wish I was under Master Percy," she mumble silently.

"We are from the Chaos Army and it is come to our attention that you are having are problem with the Tartarus force"

"Heh we don't need help from you little girl we can easily win this war like the last time" Ares interrupt her and I quickly glared at Ares silencing him.

"Please forgive him Refia, it seem that his brain was still broken after spending some time on Tartarus." Poseidon glared at his nephew. I look at my Poseidon with more respect, he really know how to act like a king. Unlike my father he's much more strict and much more better as our king. And despite all that he isn't arrogant and he's kind to all of us. My father did the right choice of steeping down and give him the King of Olympus title.

"Yes we aware that you _can_ handle this yourself, however it seem that in the past month a new enemy has arrived and help the Tartarus force am I right"

My eye widen as she said that. How did she knew about those black robot thing? I just found out today when my daughter, Alicia told me about it.

"What new enemy, I have no info about this?" Poseidon look at me for explanation.

"This girl Refia is right uncle. My daughter, Alicia inform that a new enemy appear and are helping the Tartarus force. She barely make it alive when I found her" I said to him. Poseidon nodded and turn his attention back to Refia.

"Those thing are called Ark and they are very deadly dangerous. The Ark are a clone breed species from the planet Skaro and they almost annihilated the Universe. We fought them once and we almost defeated" My jaw drop. An enemy race that almost destroy the universe are here on earth, and they are helping Tartarus!

"We thought they were destroy completely during the Great War but it seem some of them survived and are here on earth. Normally Chaos Army are forbidden to help any level three planet or below if it's concerning they natural order, like the one you had. But now the Ark are there and we Chaos Army has the duty to destroy them. We would like to offer our help on your war and annihilated the Ark, if you choose to accept our help" she proposed.

"Hmm, Athena what do you think about this?" Poseidon ask for my advice. I think for a moment. A help from an organization that we didn't know about could bring problem in the future, but this girl Refia sound so sincere, and Ventus along with Percy seem to join this organization.

"One question Refia," She turn her attention to me, "What the rewards for the Chaos Army if we allow you to help us?"

She smile at me, understand my concern.

"Nothing," I was shocked to hear it, "we only desire to help you and to destroy all the Ark, that's all. And if you fell that our presence there were a nuisance or even a threat t you, than we will gladly back off"

For some reason, I feel satisfy with her answer. I nodded at Poseidon, giving him my answer.

"Okay then, we will gladly accept you help, now then when will they arrived?" Poseidon asked politely and she smiled. But before she could answer, another voice, a very familiar voice interrupt her.

"They will arrive precisely at ten A.M in front of the Empire State Building" we all gasped as Perseus Jackson, the Perseus Jackson appear on the screen. Poseidon literally scream when his favorite son appear.

"Hello, it's been long time huh" he said.

"Yes indeed, son" I can hear Poseidon voice crack. His eyes must be filled with tear now.

"I would like to chit chat dad, but I some job to do, so I'll explain the detail," his voice is so mature, and I had to admit he look good "the Chaos Army will arrive precisely at ten A.M and after a briefing by Ventus they will be relocated on the camp"  
>"Sound fair son, where will they stay?" Poseidon seem to calm down a bit.<p>

"Well that's the problem, is the Poseidon cabin still available?"

"How many are they?"

"We decide to deploy three Master and also my Buster team; six in total and Refia, on Earth as the primary assault team, so ten in total number, there are others but I think it safe that they stay in space. Will there be any problem?" he said like a true leader. I was getting impress with him.

"Only you sister is in it, and I'm sure she will be glad to have a little company" Poseidon smile at his plan. His favorite daughter has been complaining that she had enough of sleeping alone in my cabin.

"Good, well then I'll leave them in you care once they arrive" Percy finish as he begin to walked away.

"One moment son" Percy stop as his father call him, "are you gonna come back home and help us?"

We all waiting for him to answer. If Perseus here with us then the morale of both camp will rise, after all he is the greatest hero we ever had.

After what seem to be an eternity he turn around and I was shocked to see sadness on his green eyes.  
>"I'm sorry dad, but I don't think I will come home soon" he raise his hand as the screen disappear"<p>

Hestia was the first to break the silence, "What has happen to that boy, his eyes seem so different, so sad, full of regret"

I wonder about that too. What happen to him, what happen to Perseus Jackson?

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow my story. Thank you**


	8. Departure and Preparation

**To DarkMando: It's okay, perhaps you would like to be my Beta?**

**To Matt: If you read the first chapter you would clearly understand why Annabeth kiss that jerk. This will be a Percabeth story, Master Dagger said that they can't reveal themselves to the Earthling as in the Mortal since the Earth is a level three planet. Also thank you because you question has give me an idea for CH 13.**

**To Michaelh126: I'm pleased that you like it, and thank you for pointing out my mistake. I'll try to update more chapter carefully but after chapter Ten I think will update late cause I'm still working on the next ten chapter.**

**Thank you so much for Reviewing and you guy are the best. Enjoy chapter 08;**

**Departure and Preparation**

**Ace**

"Ace, we just past the Earth moon now, time to wake up" I heard Deuce say outside the door.

"Understood give me ten minute to prepared" I called back and heard her walking away. I groaned but sit up in my bed, rubbing the sleepiness away from my eyes before standing up and walking towards the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and all the other stuff that are necessities, before walking out of the bathroom door, throwing on my Buster uniform in the process. Finally I grabbed my bag that all my things were in before opening the door and head down to the hangar where the mini space shuttle were waiting for us.

I looked around the hall, the war ship Minerva is huge and I can't believe that we actually using this ship, the same ship that fought in the Great War as our main headquarters, that is until we arrive at Earth. About halfway there I ran into Master Ventus and Master Randris who's in the middle of they usual cat fight. They notice me and said hi to me, Master Ventus in his usual calm, happy, easy-going attitude and Master Randris in her strict, sisterly way that I'd grown to get used to, perhaps that's why rather than seeing her as a mother figure I see her more like our big sister.

"So kid you ready to go to Earth?" Master Ventus asked casually and it seemed like a usual question for today but I knew he had an underlying statement in that for me. I sighed.

"I guess so," I saw Master Randris look at me for more so I continued on, "Father always speak highly of Earth and I intrigued to see father home world, but we not going there for a vacation, we going there to help them and destroy the remaining Ark, I hope you have you priority clear Master Ventus." I finished and the two Master exchange look. Master Ventus sighed sadly.

"Yeah, it's horrible to lose people, I don't think I can handle another person dying, but I guess that's just part of being in the Chaos Army, but kid try to have some fun. You becoming more and more grumpy I fear you'll lose that handsome face of you because of all the work! If you keep on this road you wouldn't find any girlfriend" Master Ventus cheerfully said.

He keep shooting a glance at Master Randris. As always, these two were completely clueless, it's insane! One day I'm going to make those two tell each other their feelings if it's the last thing I do! I know, a little eccentric but you haven't had to see them act like love-sick puppies for five years, it was funny and cool at first but now it's just aggravating, annoying, and tiring, I just wish they'd tell each other!

I pinched my nose as I shakes the weird feeling that I just felt. I really hate this mental link.

"Ace are you in there?" Deuce asked worrying about me. I shaking myself out of my thoughts and I realized I had missed the whole walk to the hanger and was now about to get on the ship and didn't hear she start to talk to me.

"Sorry mental link" she nodded understanding what I mean, "So what were you saying?" I asked.

"Well all of the Class Zero and the Masters has board the ship" she report.

"Why are you reporting to me? Shouldn't you report to Master Ventus" she roll her eyes.  
>"Yes I know I should Ace but let be honest here, you are more capable of leading us than him. Seriously you act more and more like father" she walked ahead of me. She did have a point there. Between Master Ventus and I, I have more discipline than him.<p>

"Yo you two late" Jack grin at the both of us. I ignored him and took my seat.

"So the greatest planet on the universe? I'm sure you guy are excited about it" Master Ventus ask as we all seated and fasten our seat belt.

"Of course, I want to see the sea that Papa always speak of, I'm sure the scenery are gonna be a blast!" Cinque scream so loud that Seven actually growled. She were trying to sleep since she easily get seasick or in this case space sick.

"You and the sea, just like you father." Master Randris smile at Cinque childish behavior.

Beside him Nine were focusing on his PSP, a gift from father. Jack as usual flirting with one of the pilot, though it clear she give no respond.

The three Master were discussing behind us. I glance at Master Zachariah. He's wearing a golden mask concealing his face. I didn't trust him at first because he's wearing a mask because I have a bad history with people wearing it. But after father meet his wife, he manage to convince me that Master Zachariah was someone that I can trust with my life, as he did once.

I also notice Refia beside Jack, I guess she coming too. Refia notice me and look away as I nodded at her.

"Well someone is blushing" Deuce said as she seat beside me and open her personal holographic computer.

"Who's blushing?" I blurted the question without thinking.

She roll her eyes and mumble "Boys" under her breath.

"So anyone particular you wanted to meet when we get there" I asked.

"We both know who I want to meet first Ace, but before we talked about that, take a look at this first" she slide the screen towards me. I watched the video.

"So any plan?" I asked as my eyes scan every scene that's happening.

"Yes I thing we should go with plan B-4 since the place is kinda small, I let you decide who should go with you" I nodded and begin noticing Seven and Nine about our first mission on earth.

"What the, we not even there and we already have a mission!" Nine scream as he received the memo.

"Nine shut up before I impale you again" Seven growl as the ship engine started.

**Hazel**

I slam my alarm clock and shut it off. I groaned as I woke up and started to get ready for the day ahead. Today was the annual Winter Solstice meeting on the disappearance of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, Medusa, and so, so, soooo many more things. I still

can't believe that he disappeared about thirteen years ago, it feels like it's been both longer and shorter than that, I thought to myself.

On one account it feels like it was just yesterday that we were messing and goofing around but on the other the years have taken forever to pass by so it feels like it was longer. I finished getting ready and headed down to breakfast with my sibling. I should probably introduce them. You see, after two war and Percy's disappearance, the gods figured out just how important the children of the big three were so they revoked the law about not allowing them to have kids.

They have kids whenever they want to now but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Well anyway, I only have one sibling and her name is Jessica "Jessie" Camber, a pixie-like 7 year old girl with a bubbly, childish, and adorable personality who, strangely, has chocolate brown hair that curls in those perfect curls that all Aphrodite girls crave for, crystal blue eyes, and peach-colored skin and of course me, a sweet girl that look like she just reached the age of seventeen but in reality I'm more older than anyone on the camp, except when Huntress arrives that is.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of a bunch of campers voices and I realized that I was already at the pavilion about to get my food. I grabbed my food, sacrificed some of it to dad, kiss Frank a bit, walked over to the Hades table, sat down, and began to eat. About five minutes into breakfast, a bright light near the big table appeared and when it went away, Poseidon was standing in its spot. Everyone immediately went quiet and bowed to him as they would whenever a god came but Poseidon just laughed.

"Oh come on children, there's no reason for you to bow to me!" He exclaimed lovingly and all the campers laughed before sitting back up and smiling at him. I freaking love him. I was so happy when he become the new King and I'm sure Percy would be so proud.

"So what brings you here, Lord Poseidon?" Thalia asked and I smiled at her. Just like Annabeth, Thalia was a great girl and behind that tomboy attitude she has the kindest heart. When we first meet she said she was impress when I free Arion and storm out of the Amazon place.

Hearing her question Poseidon become serious.

"As you all know, for the past two months we've been having a war against Tartarus and her new allies," Everyone looked down at that, remembering all the casualties that we had, how many campers we lost, the good thing is the Hades cabin hasn't lost anyone because Jessie was too young and I was extremely powerful and amazing fighters, not that I wanted to brag but it's true. "Well, yesterday I was thinking of some strategies to do when something…interesting happened." He stated and we were all curious at that, "the Olympian was contacted by an organization from outer space and they offer they help, of course at first we were suspicious of this organization but one of the member is Ventus, my own son"

Poseidon said carefully and we gasped at that. So that's where Ventus has been gone. Just like his brother he suddenly went missing five years ago and we fear his fate was the same as Percy.

"What do you mean by that Lord Poseidon?" Katie Gardener asked in shock.

"He visited me yesterday and offered to help us in the war." He answered.

"How? And why does that prick suddenly appear? Hades why does he think that he can help us after he abandon us five year ago?" Clarisse asked suspiciously and Poseidon sighed sadly.

"Well he's not actually helping us against the Tartarus" some shout were heard form the camper "I know I know, but please let me finish, he said that his organization, the Chaos Army will help us against Tartarus new allies, The Ark I believed they were call" he explained.

"The Ark what are they?" Annabeth interrupt. It seem her curiosity got the better of her.

"According to Ventus recruit, Refia, the Ark are a very powerful species that once threaten the entire universe and the Chaos Army wage a war against them, short story, the Chaos Army manage to destroy them but some remnant of the Ark survived and it was they duty to destroy them all" he answered.

"But why now? If they were strong why didn't they help us sooner or even help us during Gaea attack" I asked, unable to hold myself.

"Like us Olympian who has ancient law to follow the Chaos Army also has they own law that prevent them from helping us during our war against Gaea" he stated.

"So how many are gonna come?" Annabeth pull out a notebook. She already begin to take note so that she can apply the information on her battle plan. Just like Annabeth.

"Three Masters and seven recruit will be deployed on earth" we hear a snort from the Ares table.

"Oh please, they can't be that good Lord Poseidon! Ten people, really. If anything their egos are probably gigantic and need to be cut down to size!" David, an egotistic son of Ares, growled, clenching his sword tighter. I glared at him, my hand are twitching to cast some spell on him. He was so much like his older brother Jacob but the one thing that tells them apart is that he respects and adores Perseus Jackson. At that Poseidon looked at him in scolding.

"David, I don't want any of you to be acting like that when they get here. We are grateful for them deciding to help us and we will respect them as much as we should. Is that understood?" Poseidon asked sternly, looking around the pavilion as all the campers nodded obediently, even the Ares cabin.

"When will they be arriving?" Katie asked and Poseidon suddenly turned sad.

"They'll be arriving at noon" He stated sorrowfully

"Why are you so sad Lord Poseidon? I mean this is a good news right" Reyna ask after being silent for too long.

"Because within the Chaos Army, my son Percy is with them" we all gasped. Annabeth stand up so quickly that he almost knock Malcolm over. She rush toward Poseidon.

"That's good news, Seaweed brain is alive, is he gonna come and help us?" we all stay silent, awaiting his answer.

"I'm afraid he won't my dear," my heart was crush when he said that. How could Percy refuse to help us. Does he hate the camp so much, "I don't know why but hopefully Ventus will explain why he wouldn't come tomorrow at the Olympian throne room" He said, "I hope to see you all there." He swiftly said before disappearing in a burst of bubbles leaving us to finish our food so with a sigh I looked back down at my food and suddenly I lose my appetite.

**So what do you think? Please leave a review and follow my story if you haven't yet.**


	9. Family Reunion

**To Matt: I quote it back "Also this can't be a Percy/Annabeth story since in chapter six you had one of your characters say that they can't let their true selves be revealed which means Percy can't reveal himself to Annabeth or his son" That somehow give me an idea on how to answer why Percy can't/won't(You'll understand later) came to help the earth and concerning you new question, that answer is on CH 14. Trust me i would love to tell you right here but it will be spoiler for the rest. I suggest you make an account and PM, who know perhaps you can help me on this story.**

**On that note I have good news and bad news; Good news, This story have reach 2000+ view! Next target 3000 Wish me luck. Now for the bad news, tomorrow I'll release CH 10 and I won't update for a week after that because I'm going to a motivational camp. I'm truly sorry but I promised I will update as soon I return. Here CH 09**

**Family reunion**

**Poseidon**

It was about 10 minutes before the meeting started and everyone was walking in, sitting down in their respective seat. Each of the Cabin leader sit below they parent/guardian throne while Praetor Reyna sit under Hestia throne. Hestia has been generous to be the primary voice for the Roman in the Olympians Council and I don't think anyone else can do a better job keeping the new Roman in line and organize like Hestia. In the center of the room ten more chair has been put for the Chaos Army convoy. I hoped they would get here soon because I was hoping an explanation on why my son Percy refuse to come and help us. I look around us, nothing change much.

Hera and Zeus are still arguing about Zeus new affair. Hera hate the girl since she think that Zeus new affair are completely worthless for his legacy and demand that Zeus pay more attention to the girl that she pick. Yeah I know it's weird that Hera actually ask Zeus to have an affair. After millennium of dealing with Zeus and perhaps because of Jason influence on the last great Prophecy, she has accepted the important of demigods and allow Zeus to have affair with mortal woman, if she deem the woman worthy, and it seem Jason are in the hot seat. Poor boy by the look of his face I think Hera just ask him to back him up. Artemis are busy arguing with Apollo about who's older, as usual. Dionysus are sleeping, Ares and Hephaestus are arguing about what make a good weapon, while Aphrodite and Piper seem to be gossiping which kinda rare since Piper wasn't so much like her sibling, I guess she just trying to please her mother. Hermes explain something to his son Travis, probably on how to make a better prank, I have to keep an eyes on those two. Demeter are bothering her daughter Katie on the importance of cereal. Athena and Annabeth seem to be having a conversation with a third person on they mind, I assume it Sally. Athena and Sally seem to bond after Percy disappearance and my life has been Hades since then. Not that I'm complaining, usually. And Hades are having a father-daughter moment with Hazel. I pity Hazel, the girl has to let go her opportunity to become a praetor since Nico refuse to become the Cabin leader. Still she has the opportunity to bond with Hades.

Unlike me. I wish I would spend at least one year with Percy, just one year for us to bond, to have a father-son moment, to go watch baseball together, watch a movie or anything. But I let that chance go, I neglect him. I focus more on my relationship with Sally. I know that he doesn't care but still. I look below me, my daughter Aria. She look like a perfect copy of his brother. Sea-green eyes, black jet hair but unlike Percy, her is straight long. I believe Percy would spoil her just like Kym spoil her.

Finally, after ten minutes, everyone was seated and were staring at me, waiting for me to start the meeting. I opened my mouth to talk but the doors opened before I could and Hestia walked in. After a couple of seconds she reached me.

"Lord Poseidon, they have arrived and will be here in five minutes." She said loudly and immediately the campers started talking as well as the Olympians. The minor gods and other people or creatures that didn't know what she was talking about shared looks between each other, confused. I cleared my throat loudly and everyone quieted down, staring at me.

"Now you are probably wondering what's going on." Poseidon guessed. Everyone who didn't know nodded so he explained it to them. When he done everyone was quiet as they stared at the big doors, waiting for them to come in. Finally the doors opened and the first thing that come in was my son, Ventus screaming.

"I'm here at last! Everyone miss me?!" he move so fast that not even I can keep up with his movement. Next thing I knew he was hugging Annabeth, "Sis I miss you so much, really hate that Jake guy, thank gods you break with him then again you never did give a full commitment to that piece of shit"

Annabeth smile as she return the hug, "I miss you too lil bro, thank you for telling me about him cheating and prevent me from doings something that I'll regret for the rest of my life"

What are they both talking about? Annabeth used to dated someone. I thought she was loyal with Percy. I raise my eyebrow at Athena and she mentally said that she explain later.

"Master Ventus! I know we are at you home world but could you at least act a bit mature! Seriously I still can't believe you related to Master Perseus" a beautiful voice fill the room as the member of the council all gasp at the mention of Percy name. I know that Percy has a big impact on all of us but still just his name able to silence the Olympian council really make me proud of him.

Six more people enter the room. Four of them look like they were at the age below sixteen and they wear the same uniform; a black cloth with white trouser for the boy, checker knee-length skirt and a red scarf or mantle. The other two seem to be more mature and perhaps they the same age as Ventus.

The owner of the voice step forward towards Ventus and drag him to the chair. The woman wear a black vest, dark blue jean and black-purple coat just like Ventus and the other guy who wear a golden mask.

"Seriously Master Ventus can you at least behave," She turn around facing us, "I'm terribly sorry for Master Ventus behavior, let me introduce our selves. My name is Master Randris" she introduced herself.

"And my girlfriend pop, isn't she a beauty" Ventus thrown his arm around him, grinning.

"Shut up Ventus" I can see her cheek red for a moment. I laugh loudly. My boy did a good job.

"And this is Master Zachariah" The man wearing a golden mask nodded. I notice Hephaestus seem to be interest with the boy.

"Lord Poseidon, sorry to interrupt, but aren't there twelve Olympians and isn't Zeus supposed to be the leader?" Zachariah ask and I smile at the question.

"Yes indeed, you see five years ago my brother Zeus" I indicated to him who was right next to me, "Resigned his throne and I was voted to be the new king of the gods. Hades and Hestia are make apart of the council as requested by Hazel and Percy" I explained and he nodded.

"Wow good job pop, Percy is proud of you" his compliment bring smile to me. Then of course Athena has to ruin the moment.

"I agree he did a pretty good job, for a barnacle beard that is" the entire room explode in laughter.

"Ventus who are these kid" Annabeth ask as she notice the four kid sitting behind the three master.

"Oh I almost forget, these are Percy and my recruited, you already meet Refia" Refia nodded to us, "And these are Deuce, Cinque, Jack and... Deuce where the heck are the other?" Ventus ask the girl with brunette hair.

"They already went on a mission to liberate a small town of Adak Alaska, Father order" the girl said as four blue screen appear behind her. She turn around facing it and picture of the city and three person appear.

"Percy order huh, that was quick" Ventus said.

"Ventus why do she call Percy father" Annabeth ask. I think she couldn't help herself.

"I'll explain later Annabeth Chase but first I have to overseer this mission, perhaps you could help me. Father always said your the best battle tactician and I might need your advice" Deuce said slowly as Annabeth sit beside her.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow my story if you like it. And I'm sorry to Adak residence for using your town, I have never been there but I think that place was perfect for the scenari on playing on my head.**


	10. Three Hour of Fate

**To Matt: Oh no trust me you didn't miss anything, the truth about Percy children will be explain in the future. Just hope you will like what i did.**

**Three hour of Fate**

**Annabeth**

"You seem familiar, have we meet before" her eyes remind me a lot of Percy.

"No, but I heard a lot about of you, anyway here's the battle plan" Deuce slide part of the hologram pad to me and I read it quickly.

"Deuce can you hear me?" a man voice is heard from one of the screen. I look up and my breath was taken away. On the screen was Percy? No it can't be him this boy is too young and his hair color are different. Still his feature are almost the same as Percy. But for some reason I feel a strong urge to protect him, even love him like I did with Noah, and it's baffle me.

"I hear you Ace, how the mission going?" Deuce said to the boy. So his name is Ace.

"We finish phase one, beginning phase two" he said as he ran towards the enemy. I was stun. Ace move so fast yet so gracefully. And his fighting style remind me a lot of Percy. Who is this boy?

"Deuce I have destroy they main communication tower, moving on to second phase" A girl with silver hair inform us.

"Copy that Seven, Nine what's your status?" Deuce ask as a boy wielding a spear appear on the fourth screen.

"Almost done, just give me one minute" the boy, Seven replied.

The mission went smooth and once again I was impress by these children. They are so coordinate and efficient that they manage to recover the town easily, something that neither the Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood manage to do when we first encounter them, one month ago. Yes we know about them earlier than the gods. We didn't tell them first because we though that the Ark was a mortal creation not something that was created by the Tartarus army since the mortal can see them and were attacked by them. But since the number of attack on the mortal was small none and 99% of the mortal attacked by the Ark happen in small town that no one really care much, none of the media known about them thus many mortal in the big city were oblivious about it. about two hour into the mission Seven bring what I though was a bad news.

"Deuce I have problem, they deployed a barrier and I can't find the barrier weak point" Seven said as she took cover behind one of the town fallen building.

I watched as Ace and Seven defeat the Ark so easily. I never fought against the Ark but from what I heard the Ark was one formidable creature. According to my sister Alicia, the Ark was stronger than Ares and agile than Hermes. They move so coordinate and flawless, far better than the Roman, they have a defense that rival my mother Aegis or Hephaestus handmade shield and firepower that can easily shot through a five layer of Imperial Gold. They were pure nightmare.

And yet these guy easily defeat the Ark platoon that has invade the town. That got me thinking, if this is just the power of a recruit then how strong are a Master?

I shake the thought and decide to locate the barrier weakness. The system was amazing and complicated but it almost like the Daedalus laptop that I had lose in the Tartarus before, so I have no problem to operate it. I scan the barrier and using one of the software I break down the barrier molecule structure. It seem the barrier main molecule base are a special particle that according to the Chaos Army database are called Gamma Residue or GR for short. Using this knowledge I begin comparing every five inch of the barrier surface I manage to find it's weakest. The Ark main ship deploy a dome of this particle and 97% of it's surface has the same density, except for the south east of the barrier.

"Seven isn't, move toward your five o'clock and aim at that spot. The entire section of it are still below the 90% of the residue ratio so you should be able to destroy it, however"

"What?" Seven ask me.

"That section has reach 70% ratio, it can regenerate itself, the best thing you can do is created a five meter radius hole and it can only open for ten second top" I give the bad news.

"Ten second? That enough for me, Seven meet me there and after seven second blow that section" I heard Ace give order to Seven.

I am amazed this boy was so optimistic, just like Percy. Again the boy and Percy has so much similarity, could he be. No, Percy might be a seaweed brain but he will never ever do that to me. I watch the two work together. Seven has arrived on the designation section has the seven second countdown begin. I keep an eye on Ace. He was eight hundred meter away. He was going smoothly until he suddenly stop. Crap how I didn't see that five Ark, there's no way he could reach there in time if those Arks interrupt him, and they did!

In panic I radio Seven to halt the attack but the girl seem to be focusing and ignore my contact. After the seven second countdown end she launch a ball of red fire creating a small hole.

She collapse after that. Whatever she did, it drain her energy. I turn my attention towards Ace. He still haven't finish fighting. His fighting skill was great, heck I admit it was par with Jason or Percy but he's wasting to much time, and the barrier has start to regenerate. I keep holding my breath and at the last second, just before the barrier completely closed it hole, Ace throw one of his sword, penetrating the ship skin. But it wasn't enough.

Or so I thought. After defeating the last Ark, Ace body glow white and he disappear. Stun and curious I scan the area looking for him. For unknown reason I was scared by his well being. Where is he? Deuce chuckled at my reaction. Before I can ask her what so funny, she pointed on the screen.

The Ark ship explode within the barrier. The remaining Ark begin to stop moving just like an automaton stop moving after losing it's main power source. I keep watching the screen and after the barrier disappear and the smoke vanish, there he is. My heart fell a bit better as Ace stand up and looking directly at us. How did he know where the camera is or how did the camera manage to capture an eyes view line was beyond me but none of that important. He survived.

"Mission accomplish" he said naturally.

"Teleportation" I said slowly. That's the only explanation. He teleport inside the barrier using his sword as a marker.

"Yes, Ace specialty is subatomic teleportation" Deuce confirm. And it make more sense. If it just a normal teleportation his atomic structural could never pass the barrier since the barrier particle size are the same as an atom. But at a subatomic level he can easily pass through it. Amazing, just amazing.

"Such a precise and organize plan, first destroying the communication tower while using the initial attack as a distraction and destroy the enemy mini fortress that surround the town at the same time. After that begin the main attack on the south part of the city and at the same time one member begin rescuing the civilian. After the civilian has been rescue they launch the final attack on the enemy main ship. All that under three hour " I look up and see my mother reading the battle plan behind me. To hear my mother praising something that she didn't make was very rare.

"Agree mother and I can't believe that Seaweed brain plan all of this"

"I doubt that sea spawn can organize such an elaborate plan my dear" I feel a great wave of power coming from my back. I turn around and see that Lord Poseidon glared at my mother.

"Oh I'm sorry Lord Poseidon, it seem my tongue was slip, I hope you wasn't upset. If you are, well I'm pretty sure Lady Sally would understand me better" my mother wink causing Lord Poseidon to swallow hard. After the war my mom meet Sally because my mother want to see the woman that raise Percy and they bond immediately. The way they interact with each other after that was like they have been grown up together since they were a child. Sally really is a wonderful woman. And thank to Paul will, let say Poseidon life just get better and worst.

"You right, there's no way my son could plan this" Poseidon 'apologize' to my mother and the entire room laugh.

Deuce chuckled lightly beside us, her eyes are so fixed to the screen. She begin writing a brief report and if I'm understand correctly she beginning to teleport Ace and the other straight to Camp. The way her eyes focus was just like me when I was busying myself with blueprint.

"Lady Athena is right, father didn't plan all of this"

"Then who?" joke aside I was intrigued to know who make this plan.

"Mine" her cheek turn red. How cute.

I think mother was impress by the way she held my shoulder and so do I. This girl look like so young and yet she can make a plan that so organize.

"You are such an amazing kid, I would be proud if you were my child" my mother praise her.

"That's mean a lot to me Lady Athena" she said shyly. This girl is so cute I just wanted to hug her.

"Nonsense, you know what after all of this over, I would like to become your god-mother, that is if you parent allow it" I agree one hundred percent with mother. If she become my little sister we will have so much fun together. Two genius mind combine and I'm sure we can created something so magnificent.

Deuce swipe the screen and it disappear instantly. She turn around and smile at us. What come next from her mouth cause the entire room to silence.

"There's no need lady Athena because in a way I'm your granddaughter"

"What" is all that I can muster.

**Wait why did Deuce say she Athena Grand Daughter? The answer will be on the next chapter... I think. So like I said last chapter, I wouldn't be updating for a whole week cause I'm going on a motivational camp. I'm truly sorry and I hope you all will understand. As usual leave a review and follow my story if you like it.**


	11. The Clock Began to Tick

**I'm back! Sorry for the long update, just come back from the motivational camp, worst week ever!, Anyway before we begin I wanna thanks DarkMando for agreeing to become my beta and as you read this you find out he did a really good job, in my eyes at least, so Thank again DarkMando and I hope you'll stick with me until the end.**

**To Michaelh126: I'm a dude. If you read CH 1 and 2 and this Chapter, you'll found out the answer to you question. Although there are some scene in CH 12 or 13, I forgot, that will kinda make you mad but I think I put a good excuse. What I'm talking about well you have to wait cause "Spoiler"**

**Thus the Time has come..**

**And as such The Clock began to tick.**

**Sarah Jane**

Up high above Earth, unknown to the residents of the planet below, hovering between the Earth and the moon lies a huge space ship, orbiting the Earth, watching it silently. The ship was called Minerva. A veteran warship that served during the Great War, the ship that has seen the cruel fate of the universe as it was plunged into the chaotic hell of War and one of the few ship s that survived the war.

Within the ship's massive interior, in the crew cabin, an annoying sound that had, at one time or another, disturbed the peaceful slumber of all life forms scattered around the universe, the same one now ringing violently beside my bed. You guessed it, that freaking alarm clock. Why in the name of insanity would someone create such a monstrosity is beyond me. But a least it helps me wake up so it's something.

I slam the alarm button silencing it.

"Uh I hate sleeping in space" I stretch my entire body. My eyes refuse to open because the lack of sunlight I am used to feeling when I'm waking up.

"You're up," My husband, Connor Stoll came back in the room, brushing his teeth and reaching for his jacket. He usually didn't wear the jacket, since the children of Hermes kinda hate uniform or at least that what Percy told me.

However since Percy, no Master Percy is on board, he has to dress the part, even though Master Percy never did care. Percy was one of three people within the Chaos Army that he actually respects, the other two are Grand Master Aqua and my father, our late mentor.

"You woke early and you didn't even try wake me up," I crossed my arms, trying to look angry. He just smiled and that made me smile as well. God his smile is contagious.

"I tried. I just didn't succeed. You punched me in the nose."

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did. A baby punch. Nothing is broken, but it hurt like Hades." he leaned in to kiss me. After three years of marriage, it's still feel like our first kiss, the only difference was that we had both gotten better since then. It was like a drug, and I was once again addicted. I couldn't imagine how I would live without him. Despite our major difference and his annoying pranks, I love him with all my life. He was my other half and I'm his. God now I sound like an Aphrodite or Venus kid that Master Percy always talk about.

"Your heating up, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I tried to argue with him but who am I kidding. As soon as I get up my body quickly becomes tired and my leg immediately lost it's strength.

Connor chuckled as he grab my body and gently push me back to the bed.

"Don't push yourself dear" he kiss my forehead.

I touch my forehead, the same spot that he kiss me. As much as I hated it, he was right.

Connor handed me some pills and water bottle from the nightstand and give it to me. I glared at him as I swallowed the pill.

"Well then I'm going, you get some more sleep okay" he grin as I handed the empty bottle. I lay down on our bed and he pull the blanket over my body. His lips find mine and it lingers for a while.

"Take care and tell Master Percy I said hi" I told him as he left our room and I fell once more into slumber.

**Ace**

I sighed as I walked through camp. After the mission we were teleport straight to this camp.

After some briefing the Chaos Army Convoy are place on cabin three, my father godly parent. In it we meet the current residence, Aria Jackson, the only daughter of Poseidon and father's little sister. Aria was a nice girl, she welcomed us with open arms and immediately we felt at home, and to be honest our house back on Arcadia has the same design as cabin three.

I guess father wanted a house that reminded him of where he came from.

That night we all enjoyed the dinner, the food was wonderful, I mean the food at Arcadia was good and all, but this, this just couldn't be beat. Not to mention the Magical Goblets can give you whatever you wanted to drink.

We then joined the camp in gathering at the amphitheater for their usual evening entertainment, but since this week was the week that the campers memorialize my father, Thalia told us the story of my father's first quest.

I didn't really need to listen because I was mentally linked with my father and I had seen every memory that my father had, something that the Goddess of love would kill to see. When the story was finished we all went back to our cabins but I wasn't feeling tired even which is kinda weird considering I just finish a mission and spending at least six hour around the camp.

So here I am, walking around analyzing all the different structures of the camp. There were dozens of cabins here, I heard there was one for every Greek god and goddess and I smiled as I remembered all of father's quests and accomplishments and how his wish was for the Olympians to recognize and respect every god and goddess and not ignoring their children and this was the result of that wish.

"Father, this place sure is nice" I whisper quietly.

Watching the lake I suddenly see Refia hanging out with Deuce, Aria and Annabeth across the lake. The girls seem to be having fun as their laughter can be heard all the way over here.

But only one of the laughing girls had my attention, it was Refia.

The way her ginger hair flew when the wind caught it, her blazing red eyes that drives my passion and desire for her.

I sighed as as I pinch my nose, Refia. The girl that I care for more than Deuce. Yea, I admit it, I'm a complete lovesick puppy but I can't help it!

I've known Refia for a long time, and I've loved her since I first met her and since then my love for her has only grown stronger. I sighed quietly, I still remember the first time I saw her.

/warning: animus memory sequence

Beginning/

...I was having a dinner with my family. Deuce was silent, per usual, Seven and Nine were arguing, Jack was flirting with the waitress, Cinque was having a conversation with Master Ventus and my father was attempting a conversation with Deuce. Just a normal night for the Jackson family.

This pattern has been going on for at least six moth now, oh, How time flies.

Six months. It has been six months since father adopt all of us. I often wonder why he did it, considering we are not even human, Yes, we are not human. We are mentally cloned, created from the memories of our father, Perseus Jackson. A lab rat created by the Dark Witch.

We were meant to wage war upon the Seven Heroes, we knew them only As,

The Destroyer.

The Dove.

The Warmind.

The Shifter.

The DragonMaker.

The Cursed Gem.

And Rome's Grace.

And as we searched for our prey, we committed great atrocities.

During the Great War, we had been tasked to various mission and none were pleasant.

Upon the orders of The Dark Witch an entire town, once a safe haven for families of soldiers fighting in the War, was burned and razed. There were no Survivors.

Even as I watched them, terror in their eyes, scream in agony as fire burned away their souls.

Their every face haunts us, calling us out on our transgressions. I came to realize that's all we are, Monsters.

None of us deserve a place here, not among those considered Heroes. As for our redemption?

Our Father found us in stasis in a Lair of the Dark Witch, I thought we were to be killed, but the Dark Witch battled and lost to my father, shortly after Maleficent's incapacitation her control over us was broken.

We were Free at Last.

Father released us from stasis and brought us before the ruling Council of Chaos to be judged.

For weeks he argued, bartered and pleaded for our lives. And in the end?

He won, and later adopted us as his own.

We then were sent to one of the Chaos training Academies so that we could train to use our powers wisely. I often ask him why he didn't just destroy us? His answer: you were created to destroy, but how and what you choose to destroy, is entirely up to you.

And So it Was that we were saved, Redeemed by the very Destroyer we were set upon to kill.

/Alert: Animus Sequence Interrupted. Please Use Caution!/

"Ace watch out!"

I was drawn back into the present.

And found myself in a crash with a certain a ginger haired girl, we both fell.

I shake my head, we must have finished eating and were on our way back to house.

How I managed to walk while remembering the past is unknown to me.

I get up quickly and help the young lady that I bumped into.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out to help her sit up.

"Sorry about that I'm such a klutz" She answered politely as she slowly and weakly grasped my hand and I sat her up.

"Oh Refia nice to see you here" Master Ventus ruffled the girl hair.

"Master stop that" She tried to look annoyed but her smile said differently.

"Oh so this is Refia huh" father walked in beside me.

"Ah yes sir, cadet Refia Reporting, Master."

"At Ease, nice to meet you cadet.

You may call me Master Perseus." she smiled.

She then turned her head towards me and the very breath was taken from my chest.

Her ginger hair is perfect, her beautiful face is flawless and the thing that love the most is her eyes. Her blazing red eyes filled with passion, it was gorgeous.

Refia seem to notice that I was gazing over her, "You know it's not nice to stare at girl" She winked and my heart skipped a beat.

What is it that I feel? Is it love? No.

I can't allow myself to be in romantic situation. Not when there's a war going on out in the universe and even if I do like her, she would clearly stay away from me once she found out the truth about me.

And I understand perfectly, not all people like father.

"I Apologize, but I am not accustomed to your human ways." I said coldly.

She flinched and it hurt me.

"I'm Refia by the way" she smile softly and held her hand.

I look at her for a moment.

No this isn't love that I felt, this is just a crush, and crush will fade away.

"I'm Ace, Ace Jackson" I said coldly and walk straight pass her, leaving her hanging.

After that I joined the Forces of Chaos as a cadet and fought on the front lines, along with my father.

As luck would have it, it seems Refia was put onto the same team as I was.

We've been on many explorations and missions since then and it's still like that to this day and I to be honest I kinda enjoyed her presence. I think about telling her about my feelings but after the Great War ended, I realized that we could never be together.

I had something to do.

Refia, who was still in the same place, felt my eyes on her and looked over at me before smiling warmly at me. I nodded confirming to her that I noticed her.

Suddenly my vision was obscured as a girl with bleach blond hair, overly tan skin, obviously contact-colored sapphire eyes, and a conceited smile appeared in front of me, I merely raised an eyebrow.

She was wearing extremely short shorts, a pink top that barely covered her stomach, and silver ballet slippers whose ribbons wrapped up her legs and I almost had to urge to punch her but I manage to restrain myself. A small misunderstanding can create a war, that what father always says. I take a step back though because she was extremely close to me.

"What?" I said coldly and she just smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, I'm Kara, what's your name?" She asked flirtatiously, putting out her hand but I ignore it

"Ace" I said.

"Ace huh? That's such an amazing name, Ace like the Ace of Hearts. I love it!" She exclaimed. Gods I hate this girl already.

"Thanks" I said. I really hate this type of girl.

Send me on a three month recon on an uninhabited planet that teeming with flesh eating monsters and I'd say yes with no second thoughts rather having a conversation with this type of girl.

"You're a camper here?" Crap why did I just asked that. She nodded enthusiastically and grinning like a manic.

Great just great.

"Yea, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." She told me, Nice and here I though she just a Hermes or an unclaimed kid who wanted some attention. Why does Fate hate me today. "And I'm guessing you are a Soldier?" She tried and I nodded, "Are you high up there?" She asked. What does that even mean.

"I don't think so, if high up there mean rank then no, I'm just a foot soldier" I stated, okay that's a lie. I'm not just a foot soldier. I'm a Buster member and not just a normal Buster, I'm on a Buster team directly under a Master which in my case, my father. But I don't think giving that information to her seem like a good idea.

"Hmm really, such a waste, they should make you a sergeant or something" She said as she grabbed my arm, seeming to see if I had any muscle. She nodded appreciatively and her eyes widened as she did, "I mean look at how big your muscles are! You would make a perfect leader"

She practically yelled but no one was around to hear except for Refia and the other who was still in the same spot. I glanced over at them and see she gritting her teeth and glaring at us with clenched fists. I gave her a pleading "save me" stare as she turned around and disappeared into the cabin, slamming the door on the way.

Why is she mad? I looked back down at Kara and decide it's time to end this.

"Thanks" I said, "You know, I should head back to the cabin, it's getting pretty late and I'm pretty tired." I said because I really wanted to get away and I'm starting to feel sleepy. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay! I should do that too, bye!" She exclaimed before running away. Thank god for that.

As soon as she out of the sight, I rushed back to the cabin to find Refia and ask her why she so upset. However as soon as I enter the cabin Deuce slap me hard in the face.

"Why did you do that" I touch my cheek. Wow I never knew Deuce could slap that hard.

"Ace you are an idiotic man you know that" She spat that word and head towards the female section that Annabeth has created. I silently stare as she slam the door.

"Wow what did you do this time Ace" I heard Jack ask. He look shocked and scared because Deuce rarely get upset or mad. The last time she got mad, Nine was in a hospital for a week.

"No idea" I start to make my way to the bed, the same bed that father used to sleep on. Feeling that there no way I could understand why the two girl are upset I change into my pajamas and lie down on the bed shouting "lights out" and drift into Chaotic slumber as the light within the room began to fade.

**Noah**

"So when are we going to attack?" One monster asked quietly and the other monster slapped him upside the head.

"Weren't you listening to Kronos? We're attacking camp in two days, it's time we showed those gods and demigods who's the better side in this war and show them what they're up against." He grumbled before they both disappeared into the tent.

I stood up from the bush I was hiding in and slowly crept through the forest, using my camouflage cloak to my advantage.

I heard voices up ahead and jumped up onto the branches of the nearest tree.

I look down below me and see a bunch of dracenae slithering down the path below me, I debated on whether or not to attack them and after a minute I decided that the fewer monsters they had on their side, the better for us.

We had no one to help us while the enemies had billions of monsters and powerful beings to help them not to mention those strange robots.

I took out my bow and shot an arrow straight into the head of a dracaena making it dissolve before landing in front of the other five dracaena, earning a hiss of surprise and hatred from them. I took out my sword Riptide and a second later another dracaena disappeared as I cut them in half. The far left one hissed angrily at me before flinging her tail at me, I just sliced it off and hacked through her. After about five seconds the dracaena were gone and I continued down the path towards camp as fast as I could, they needed to know about what they were going to face soon.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow my story if you like it**


	12. The Lightning's Grandson

**Once again thanks to Dark Mando for beta this story and ****Lmb111514 for allowing me to remake her story.**

**To powertothepeople: I know right, really hate BoO after reading it again **

**Lightning's Grandchild**

**Deuce**

I yawned as I sat up in bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I proceeded to look at my clock and realized that it was almost 8:30 am. which was when breakfast starts.

So making my way towards Cinque, I wake her up. She groaned and shouts about how unfair life was but she got up anyway. Seven's bed is empty and I can hear her singing in one of the showers, Seven have the most amazing voice among us, I entered the other shower room and proceeded to clean myself.

Then having dressed and putting on my lilac sneakers, a gift from my father on my eighteen birthday and putting on the Buster bracelet, the special device for the member of Chaos Army Buster team, I headed out of the room and see Refia entering.

"Wow Deuce you look cute" she said winking.

"You too." I said smiling at her as I crossed out of the female side of the cabin.

Looking around I can see that Jack and Nine are still sleeping. I shake both of them but to no avail. Taking a deep breath I shout as loud as I could.

"INCOMING" the two boys jumped from their beds and grabbed their weapons, only to see me grinning widely, they began their morning with mutterings about how I shall pay for this.

Having made it out the door, I spotted Aria down by the lava wall. When I reached her, she looked up from the person she was talking to and smiled at me.

"Oh my gods Deuce you look so cute" she exclaimed as hugs me. I chuckled. Aria acts more like an Aphrodite girl than a Poseidon.

I took notice of the person with whom she was talking, With her black jacket and Green Day shirt and a very intimidating look, I recognized her from what father had told us.

"Hi, I'm-" She started but I interrupted her.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis." I said without thinking and continued at her surprised look, "Father often spoke of you and the others, he said that you were his favorite among his cousins." she nodded in understanding.

"Kelp head said that? you might want to update your info kid, because had I left the Hunters, until I found Percy and seek his forgiveness." She commented. Her expression changed and looked sad.

"You should stop feeling guilty, our father has forgiven you a long time ago." I said to her hoping to make her feel better.

"So like him," she swipe the tear from her eyes that has been trying to fall, "You right, I shouldn't feel guilty all the time, beside all of this is Kelp head's plan right, to make us feel mad at him so that we won't feel sad when he disappears" she smile but her eyes still show sadness. Last night I revealed father's original plan on how he wanted to leave unnoticed by faking his own death to the Olympian council and the camp. But his plans changed when Amor came into the picture.

There were some mixed reactions but almost all of them were feeling grateful that father never blamed or hated them. And they had forgiven Annabeth for not sharing this information, except for Master Ventus who the campers pursued quite angrily because... well I don't actually know, but it was a good entertainment.

"Well," She started but we were interrupt when someone hug me from behind,

"Good morning Deuce, Thalia" Annabeth greet us.

"Good morning Anna-" she give her famous glare that father always fear and love, "I mean good morning mother" I quickly corrected myself. After we came to this camp I had explained the truth about us to Annabeth and Athena. Rather than the normal 'your a freak' reaction that I was use to when I had to explain it. Annabeth and Athena immediately fell in love with me and they insisted on adopting me. Father was right, despite they scary exterior both of them are very nice.

"So you sleeping with me tonight right" she ask me. She wanted to sleep in Athena's cabin since I have unofficially become her daughter. I wanted that too but first I need permission from Master Ventus since he's in command. Unfortunately he's disappear after the camper chased him last night and last I heard he's was at Atlantis meeting with his mother Sally Jackson and spending the night there.

"That depend on Master Ventus decision mother" I tried to explain to her.

"No. tonight your sleeping with me, oh I've always dream of having a daughter with Percy." she beamed at me. I smiled nervously but deep down I was happy. I always wanted a mother. Sure father was a great parent and I'm no longer a kid but I still have the desire to call someone mother, to tell her every problem that I can't tell father but most of all I just wanted to have a mother.

"We should probably head to the pavilion" Mother said as the conch shell blow. We walked happily down the road towards the pavilion chatting and smiling. When we reached the pavilion everyone was already seated down so we quickly got our food and took a seat on the Athena table while Thalia sit with her brother at Zeus table. Dionysus glared at me but after Chiron whispered something to him, he shrugged and continue to drink his soda. As soon as we did Chiron stood up and stomped his foot causing everyone to go quiet.

"As you know for the past couple of months we have been at war with the Tartarus army and as painful as it is, I admit we are losing this fight especially when those Ark came," The whole mood changed at those words, "But thanks to the Forces of Chaos we have an advantage over them, and by the gods we will win this war!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"Well you better be ready because the first battle will be in three days." I heard from the entrance and looked to see a boy that looked like he just reach thirteen walking in.

He was about six foot and had tan skin like he went to the beach a lot, His hair was jet black and fell into his sea-green eyes.

My eyes widened as I realized that he looked like an exact copy of father.

He must be that person.

A second after he spoke, Mother jumped up, her eyes sparkling with love and happiness as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly while crying, "Noah! Where have you been for the past few weeks! I've been worried sick about you, don't ever you ever do that again!"

Noah smiled as he hugged her back, "Sorry mom" and I promise I won't do it again without telling you first."

I felt something similar to jealousy rising up from within me.

I hope that mother will do the same with me. But at the same time I was happy because I finally got to meet him.

"Ah, hello Noah, it is good to see you after so long," Chiron said happily, smiling kindly at him, "What were you saying before Noah?" He asked as Noah pulled away from mother and walked over to him.

"I was spying on a base of monsters a couple miles from here and a few of them were talking about a battle they were going to wage against us in three days, now two." He answered and Chiron nodded seriously.

"Are you sure they were telling the truth? They could've seen you and made up a lie." Seven coldly asked. She was never good at trusting people at the first time. For some reason all the campers, satyrs, and naiads laughed, even Chiron.

"Haha, good one! Noah is too sneaky to be caught; he has as much hiding skill as all Hermes kids combined! Not to mention he has that special cloak from Hestia" A son of Ares exclaimed and every camper nodded in agreement while Noah blushed crimson. He looked humble, I turn my head and see that Seven still doesn't look satisfied.

"Seven, father trust him" Suddenly I heard Ace voice inside my mind.

The mental communication, a special communication system much like the telepathic communication that you use to see on a science fiction.

Unlike the telepathic communication, this mental communication can only be used by us, the mental-clones.

"Well then that's good enough for me" Jack said backing up Ace.

"Well if you say so Ace" Seven looked at me and nodded that she also decided to trust Noah.

"Anyway," Noah started, his blush disappearing, "They'll probably still-"He was interrupted as an explosion was heard from outside the borders, "attack us though." He finished as every camper jumped up and ran to their cabins, grabbing their shields and weapons. The rest of Class Zero including Refia run towards the hill first and as we reach there we press the button on the Buster Bracelet, summoning our weapon. When we got there we saw about 80 monsters around and in front of them were Atlas and Hyperion. Two Titan could pose a problem since the Masters aren't here, but this place is important to father and mother, I will not let them destroy it.

A couple seconds after we got there the campers showed up and then the gods flashed in, realizing there was a fight going on. As we grouped together across from them, Atlas stepped out.

"So, you got away from holding up the sky?" Poseidon called and Atlas glared at him.

"I would've been freed half a century ago if it wasn't for your son and his little girlfriend, those two are a pure abomination to us" He growled. I glared as he call my father and mother abomination.

"They are the greatest heroes of all time and I'll always thank them for that" Poseidon stated seriously, "Now what is the meaning of this meeting? I doubt it's for good reasons." Zeus said, glaring as Atlas grinned.

"Of course it isn't. My master Tartarus told me to come and battle you but I decided to do...something else." He stated vaguely.

"What have you decided then?" Zeus asked and Atlas grinned wider.

"I have decided to fight one of you in a fight, whoever wins is the winner of this fight." He looked over at us, "And seeing your little pawns, I think I'll choose one of them." He decided, searching us, "I choose...you little boy." He stated, pointing at Nine.

"Wait me, sure but at least let me finish this sandwich" I shake my head as Seven snatch the sandwich from his hand and kick his back, pushing him to face Atlas.

"Just fight you idiot" Seven shouts as she proceeds to eat the sandwich.

"Why you little, I'll get you after this" Nine turn forward facing Atlas who has been grinning at his behavior.

Atlas pulled out his sword as Nine took his stance and swung his spear around his head, awaiting Atlas's move.

The Titan sprung forward swinging his sword but Nine just blocked it. Atlas' eyes narrowed and he swung again but Nine just blocked it yet again. Growing impatient the Titan growled loudly and attacked him again and again but Nine just kept blocking them, not even really trying. In an instant Nine used the disarming technique that father has shown us to knock his sword to the ground and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a tree. The kick was so hard that the tree broke on impact, crashing to the floor but luckily not hitting any other trees(didn't want to deal with any more angry naiads).

"Hey are you even trying, this is boring you know" Nine taunt Atlas causing him to growl angrily.

Atlas climbed up from the ground, growled, and bolted towards Nine. He picked up his sword from where it was and viciously attacked the soldier everywhere he could.

Nine took a small yawn as he took his stance and got into the fight more.

When Atlas tried to take a shot at his head, Nine spun his spear around his head to block and dispel any blows before bringing it down and blocking a shot that was going to his stomach while he was distracted. The fight went back and forth with Atlas getting wound after wound while Nine getting not a single mark on him. Nine brought his foot up yet again and kicked Atlas a couple feet back to the ground. He spun his spear and stabbed it near Atlas's head and turned around towards us as if declaring the fight officially over. The campers cheered loudly.

Atlas, looking more angered than ever, charged at him. Nine moved just in time and turned to face Atlas and grinned as he stumbled back in shock. He then used his spear as a balance pole and yet again kicked him in the chest sending him flying about 20 feet away.

"No! I will not be defeated easily" Atlas roar as he pulled something free from his belt,

He threw it at Nine hitting him in the back and exploded in a massive discharge of lightning and smoke.

"Nine!" Jason Grace screamed at the sight of Nine exploding.

He, Nine and Piper has spent very little time with each other, and just like mother and I, they had bonded very well.

"How do you like that! It's a mini lightning bolt just like the one Zeus has" The camper and the gods gasped loudly.

"How did you manage to created such a thing" Zeus shout angrily as he summon his own lightning bolt and threatening to fire it at Atlas.

"We had the chance to study it when Ares stole it from you so many years ago," He grin as he pulled free another one of the black cylindrical "Lightning bolts"

"Although not as powerful as yours, Zeus, this thing can still cause quite the damage"

"Whoa...what a shocker!" suddenly we all heard Nine's voice and after the smoke had cleared we see Nine standing grinning at Atlas,

His clothing severely charred.

"How did you?" Atlas asked as he, the gods and the camper are puzzle on how he survived.

"How, well" He turn around to look at me. I hesitated but nodded. "Since Deuce already explain to Annabeth I guess I should too. You see I'm not a human, I'm a mental clone, and my original is Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter Master of Lightning, in a way I'm the grandson of Zeus." the campers gasped once more as Nine jumped up, spinning his spear which now are generating static electricity, "So there is no way that little spark of your's can hurt me!" he stab Atlas right in his chest as golden ichor burst from it and he shouted loudly in agony, as the spear pinned him down.

"You think you can kill me? You can't, I'm an immortal titan!" He exclaimed, trying to get up but with the electric current from Nine's spear running in his body, he can't even move his finger

"He may not be able to kill you right now but he'll still be able to severely injure you and send you soul to Tartarus" I countered and he shut up at that, knowing that was true.

"I'm impressed little girl, you seem to know how to defeat an opponent and you can-" Atlas last word was cut out as Nine launch a bolt of lightning from his left hand destroying Atlas's body.

"He talks too much" Nine grin.

"It seems the battle has ended and Lord Tartarus has commanded us to return. You are very lucky Olympians" Hyperion said as his army start to retreat. But they stop after a few meter. I narrowed my eyes and see Ace standing before them.

"Going somewhere?" Ace simply asked.

"Ace where has you been" Refia shout loudly but Ace ignore her.

"This place has no training equipment like the one at Arcadia and I can't return back to Minerva, so" his surrounding glow and his weapons; a sword, dagger, battle hammer, bow, spear, jagged sword, staff and shield, suddenly appear and floating circling around him, "I'll just beat you guys up for my morning routine" he raised his right hand as the weapons flew towards the Tartarus force.

In an instant he teleported to the dagger and slashed everything around him before throwing it at a hellhound before jumping. Catching the bow in mid air, he pulled the string as an energy bolt materialize and fired a barrage of arrow, killing more before teleporting. He repeated the cycle with the rest of the weapon before he snatched up the sword just before it fall to the ground and launched himself at Hyperion who shone brightly, blinding all of us before disappearing. Ace stopped himself before narrowly hitting me.

"Dam he escape" He turned around as the remaining monsters exploded leaving a gold dust.

The camper look silently in awe as Ace summon his weapons back to him.

Jason and Piper run pass me and straight towards Nine. "Is it true" Jason asked. Nine look at them before he drop his head.

"Yeah, in a way you could say I'm a monster of your shadow" Nine said sadly, thinking that Jason would be afraid of him.

Instead just like Annabeth Jason hug Nine tightly as he drop the spear.

"No you're not a monster, Nine" Jason denied it

"Nor your his shadow, your our son" Piper said as she hug the both of them.

"But you don't know me" Nine tried to argue but Jason cut him out, "Yes we don't know who you are, but you have my DNA and that mean my blood is running inside you and you say Percy was your adopted father right? If Percy loved you then that's good enough for me.

I, no we want you to be my son"

Nine just stare blankly and he asked slowly, "Dad, mom?"

"Yes, son" The Graces synchronize answered it causing Nine to burst into tear.

"Well then congratulation brother, it seem you have a new grandson" Poseidon slap Zeus back as the former king of Olympus smile.

I smile at them.

I turn to see Ace looking at me with the expression that mean bad news.

"We need to talk, all of us" He said loudly catching the attention of the cabin counselor and the Olympians.

**So what do you guy think? Leave a review and follow this story if you haven't yet**


	13. Reason and Past Sin

**This story has reach 5000+ view! Thank you so much guy, next target 6000. Thank to PARN of hero for allowing me use his OC(Jake Matthew) from Mistake which is a really good story but kinda depressing for Percabeth fan.**

**"From within the Past, the Future comes..." -DarkMando(My Beta) quoting something. (not sure what though, I have no doubt someone, somewhere said this)**

**Reason and Past Sin**

**Annabeth**

As I walked into camp again I looked to my right and saw Noah speaking with Deuce. I was so happy he was alright, I had been so worried when he had disappeared without a trace, but now he's back.

Watching the two of them talking and laughing warm my heart.

I just met Deuce but It feels like I have known her my whole life perhaps it's because she my mental-clone, or perhaps she was saved and raised by my seaweed brain.

I mean.. sure at first I was stunned. And I would be lying I don't say that I was a bit mad at him because he's out there rescuing a cute little girl and raising her as his own daughter without me while he did promise me that after he had become a Master he would return to earth to make me his wife, therefore binding us for life, and we would raise our own children on Arcadia. That was his plan.

Now thirteen years later, six teenagers come to Earth and claim that Percy is their adopted father and that one of the kids is my clone. But perhaps that's not a bad thing, at least he didn't cheat on me or even try to find a replacement. Unlike me.

My eyes slowly worked their way down to my hand, where there was a tan line where a heavy diamond ring used to sit.

A gift from my ex-fiance, Jake Matthew a man that I once meet four years ago.

Jake was a mortal who can see through the mist. I meet him when I was doing some work on a museum that he was working in and I can tell that he fell for me hard.

I never meant to be in a relationship with him, but after ten years without Percy, and then with Piper, Rachel, my mom and even Sally pushing me to move on. I caved.

I dated him for a while, for 4 years to be exact.

He loved me nearly as much as Percy did and he was fine when I told him about my relationship with Percy, what he meant to me and Noah. He was so understanding and he loved me so deeply.

But alas, I could not reciprocate such a love.

My heart battled as to whether I should love him back or not during the course of our dating and I almost gave up on Percy when Jake knelt upon the ground and asked me to marry him in front of his mother and everyone during my thirty-second birthday.

I say yes to him thinking that perhaps Percy had forgotten about me and about how I had been so alone for so long. After a month of staring at the ring I was ready to marry him, leave Percy behind and we were planning a grand wedding like his mother wanted.

I was so busy planning my wedding until I received that video.

A video that show me the truth about Jake.

On the video Jake was sleeping with his boss, Martha. I was heartbroken and confront Jake. He denied it at first but after I show him the video he confess that he sleep with Martha to punish me. He used his boss to punish me for loving Percy so much more than I had him while he give everything just to make me happy.

I admit I was touched by it but the love that I almost had for him disappeared because unlike Percy, he hurt me intentionally because he loved me so much and can't accept that I was never his.

That was something that I could never accept.

So after a big fight I left him and sent back the ring to his mother along with my apologies. Some of my friends, mostly mortal, say that it was my fault for thinking about Percy.

I would have gone back to Jake if Noah hadn't told me that Jake had been hitting him for looking too much like his father.

That was the final straw, I cut all my connection with the mortal world and decide to stay in New Athens.

Noah turned to look at me and smiled and I smiled back as a pang of guilt when through me, he looks so much like Percy, how could I ever think to replace him.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see someone and I looked over to see Ace standing by the rock climbing wall.

As I watch I feel something stir inside me. A feeling that I just want to go near him and hug him. The same feeling that I had with Noah and Deuce.

"He's pretty cool huh?" Thalia came beside and I looked over at her in confusion.

"Who?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't act clueless, I see you staring at him." She disregarded my answered and I sighed in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sadly and she smiled at me.

"As obvious as a sunburned person in a blizzard." She stated and I blushed, "Nah, I'm just kidding, it's not but since I've known you practically your whole live I notice things about you more than others. "You like him don't you?" She asked and I looked down at the ground sadly.

"I-it's…complicated." I said.

"How?" She asked and I sighed.

"There's just something about him, something…familiar. He has a certain aura to him, one I know a lot and miss and his voice is so familiar and send shivers down my spine and I do…like him, but not as strong in the way that I felt for Percy and definitely not the way I felt for Jake" I whispered so only she could hear me.

She make a face when she heard Jake's name,

Thalia never did like him, and she was the one who kept saying that Jake was cheating on me.

At first I though she was angry because I was moving on and was making an excuse for me to leave him, but now I feel guilty for not listening to her.

"So how do you feel for him?" Sensing my guilt she quickly asked.

"It's like how I felt for Noah and Deuce, I want to protect him and listen to his story and be the shoulder for him to cry and that got me thinking" I turned around facing her.

"If Deuce is my clone and Nine is Jason, do you think that he's"

"Kelp head clone?" she said.

"Could be, I mean not including his hair color and his personality he has the most perfect sculpture of Percy face and physical body" I point out.

"So what if he's Seaweed clone, what are you gonna do about it? I mean Annie that boy is kinda, you know" Thalia carefully asked.

I shared her concern. Unlike Deuce or the others, Ace was a loner. He didn't interact with the campers, he didn't eat with the campers and he seem to busying himself with training.

Hades he didn't seem to care about Refia when clearly the girl has a massive crush on him.

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling that I will love him just as I love Noah and Deuce" she nodded in understanding.

"Well let's get to the big house, Ace said that he wanted to tell us something" she said as Noah and Deuce came to us.

I followed them and wondering where Percy is and what his motive were for sending Class Zero here.

We reached the big house and took our places.

Time has passed and many things have changed but the atmosphere of camp half-blood is still the same. Looking around I see Clarisse arguing with Will Solace, Travis flirting with his girlfriend Katie, Jake Mason and Pollux are debating the merits of their favored beverages, Piper is arguing with her new son Nine about his hair style while Jason defending it, Hazel who has taken over her brother's role as a senior counselor watches the others as Frank holds her, while Aria has an in depth conversation with Reyna.

A flash of light blinds us for a moment and the gods along with the Masters appear and take their place alongside their children.

"So Ace what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Poseidon began.

Ace pushed a button on his bracer and a sack materials appeared on the ping pong table.

He opened the sack and pull out an Ark head.

"I found a small Ark camp three kilometer to the south east of the camp, probably for recon."

Throughout the room silence reigned. How did the Ark manage to create a camp so close to us without any of us noticing.

"However that's not the problem." he said grimly "This is our problem." He summoned a dagger, oddly looking the same as the dagger that I had lost while in Tartarus, and easily cut part of the Ark.

"The armor is weak" Jack pointed out.

Ace nodded and the dagger vanished." And their firepower is not as great as it was during the battle of Myrkr, "they can't even penetrate my first layer of defence, they're too weak."

"Too weak?! Those things nearly destroy the first cohort." Reyna exclaimed.

Last week twenty Ark warriors attacked Camp Jupiter and nearly leveled it. Camp Jupiter would not be standing had Lord Mars not intervened on our behalf.

"They're weak in comparison to when we fought against them during the Great War." Ace simply said.

"What does this mean?" Cinque ask, for someone that acted childish much of the time, her voice seemed mature.

"No idea, I already sent some to father and he-"

"Hold on a minute, how did you send something to Arcadia that fast?" the masked Master, Zachariah I believe interrupt.

"I didn't need to send it to Arcadia, father is here aboard the Minerva." I was stunned. The Minerva, according to Deuce is the flagship of the Navy of Chaos, which is orbiting earth.

"If Percy inside the Minerva that mean's..."

"Papa is here?!" Cinque yelled in excitement.

"Yes he is" Ace said almost as if he knew it since the beginning.

"Hang on if Percy is here then why he didn't come down to earth."Thalia asked.

In sync we looked at Master Ventus for explanation.

"Don't look at me beside that is not my place to say." he stared pointedly** (B/N: I hope that's a word)** at Ace.

Realizing that we all watching him, he sighed "Father wanted to come down but he has something to do first"

"What's so important that he ignored all of us?" Katie asked. Her voice clearly showing that she was sad.

"Yes Ace what so important that father refused to come?" Deuce also asked which tells me that Percy is hiding something, even from his children.

"Father does not have anything important to do right now," Ace said honestly. "The real reason why he doesn't want to come is because he's ashamed, and fears what you will all of think of him. He is afraid you will hate him."

Silence filled the room once more.

"What did he do and why does he think that we will think differently of him?" A gentle voice asked. I turn around and see Sally appear and walking closer to Ace.

Her gaze on Ace was so pure, something that can melt even the hardest heart. Slowly Ace looked up and in a voice that reminded me of Percy when ever he reflected on those who had died in Manhattan.

Slowly he said "How do you forgive a man that led billions to War? How can you forgive someone who has more blood on his hand than anyone else? How can you forgive a man that burn 2.47 billion innocent children even if it were in the name of peace and sanity? How can you forgive someone that has commit a crime that silence the universe"

In that moment I realize that Percy has suffer greatly. He feel responsible for the death of a hundred billion souls. No society would accept him though none would turn him down, he is guilty of crimes against the innocent. And yet he still fighting for the peace of the universe.

**So what do you think? Leave a review and follow this story if you haven't yet but above all please leave a review.**


	14. Reunion

**I'm back sorry for the delay, My Beta has some problem still he did a pretty good job here.**

**And we have reach 6000+ view! Next target 7000, wish me luck guy.**

**To Michaelh126: I know right so many Chaos story used the name Jack, that's why I used Ventus as Percy little brother name instead of you know; Jake, Jack, Mark ETC. Hope that make my story a bit different.**

**To Guest: Yes he's on a mission and that mission bring him to Earth, all will be reveals soon.**

**Reunion **

..the Pain was great and the Comfort was lacking... -Ace, son of Perseus, about the Battle of Myrkr.

**Ace**

I was walking down the beach at camp when the Meld began to stir.

I see my father's favorite memories about this place and I realize that no matter how much time has passed no matter how many new temples have been erected this place was still the same. It was the same as it has always been. The atmosphere would never change.

New Athens, a Demigod city, housed an untold number of the half godlings and legacies of the gods. It was definitely a place father would enjoy, once he decided to come back.

I looked up at the sky to see the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky and I smiled softly. Up there between the earth and the moon the Minerva orbiting the earth, unbeknownst to the mortals of this world.

Normally we don't deploy on level three planets, as a planet under level 4 has not yet reached space travel. To be honest I was afraid, because the last time the Chaos Army came to a level three planet, it's residence were so scared, that they created what we would soon know as the Ark. And thus began the Great war.

And the universe was thrown into chaos and were afraid the mortals will make the same mistake. When I checked the Chaos Libraries as to why we were violating the very laws we were sworn to uphold and descending on Skaro.

The reason was something I could never accept.

An apprentice from Earth took it upon himself to go down to Skaro and punish the Kaleds, because he believed that their way of life was an affront to his beliefs, This was the very same man who would betray our father and help Maleficent The Dark create us. The traitor that we could never forgive. A traitor by the name Jake Matthew.

But the demigods and some of the mortals, the ones that know about this secret world of the Olympus and those who choose to fight with it, like the Oracle, needed our help.

The council was hesitant at first as to whether they wanted to come help or not, but after we found the Ark, we know we have to come.

It was our sins that caused the creation of the Ark and it is our duty to end it.

Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eyes and I looked over to see two people sitting on top of a cliff that went out over the ocean and I decided to go see who it was.

I went over to the cliff and started to walk up the hill-side of it and after a couple minutes I was almost to them. I was a bit scared when I recognized who these people through father's memories, Annabeth Chase and Sally Jackson. I was about to turn around and sneak away when I heard something that shocked me, a sniff coming from Annabeth.

I was about to turn around and sneak away, when I heard something that shocked me, a sniff coming from Annabeth. I turned back around to face them and I realized that her whole figure was shaking and silent sobbing as Sally comfort her, The Meld kicked in and it caused my heart to break seeing Annabeth like this.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly, trying not to show my feelings.

The women jumped and they head whipped around to look at me, Guess they didn't know I was here.

"How-" Annabeth started in a wavering voice before stopping and shaking her head slightly, deciding it was probably not important.

"Are you alright?" I asked again and she looked away from me to stare out at the ocean.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked emotionless and I sighed mentally, remembering she doesn't like to show weakness.

"Because you are sitting here late at night, crying your eyes out and from what I know about you, you don't seem like the crying kind of person." I answered truthfully.

"Well I guess I'm not like what I seem to be." She answered tersely.

"Whether you are or aren't you still don't seem like the kind of person to cry over something small especially the way you were crying, what is eating at you? It appears to involve my father, Considering his mother is comforting you and Deuce or Thalia aren't here" I asked casually but she just sighed and continued to look out at the sea, lost in thought.

I realized that she wasn't probably going to tell me so I reluctantly stood up and started down the hill but was stopped by her voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I turned around to see her staring at me in shock and confusion. After some time I decide to leave.

"It seems you don't want to tell me and so I'm not going to push it." I stated calmly which seemed to shock her even more and something flashed in her eyes before disappearing quickly so I couldn't tell what it was.

"So you're giving up? Just like that?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's your life and I would be invading your privacy if I asked you to tell me." I answered and she seemed even more shocked. She turn around to face Sally and after a while Sally nodded her head and said.

"No it's okay, you can stay, I'm fine with talking about it." She reassured and I nodded before walking back over there and sitting down next to them. A silence developed between us as Annabeth just stared out at the ocean longingly, not speaking a word. After about five minutes she spoke.

"What did he do?"

It's my turn to stay silence as my mind argue whether not to tell her or not. After some consideration I was about to get up and leave when I heard my father said that it's fine to tell them.

"He destroyed an entire planet," I said slowly as the two women gasped loudly, "the planet's name was Kel-Dor. A planet that was the home of the Star-Lords, the oldest, the gentlest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. A great civilization, far older than even the Cryptarch's Records state. A planet blooming with life, thriving in the cold expanse of space, a truly one of a kind people and he burnt it, he burnt them all, billions of innocent lives, taken by a man who was considered a hero by those very lives that he destroyed. Billions of innocents sent screaming to their graves, in the endless throes of a fiery flame"

"Why? What happened?" Sally asked. She was shocked to hear it.

"Because the Great War had gone on for too long, because the War had taken so many lives, because the Ark has crossed the line and there was so much suffering across the universe.

Father could not take it anymore, and the High Council of Kel-Dor decide to play God by deciding that rather than lose to the Ark, they would sacrifice the entirety of life, they would destroy the very foundation of atom and turning all matter into dust."

"How could they do it, it's literally impossible to do that" Annabeth asked. I smile knowing that she will be curious.

"By using the very weapon that ended Those-Who-Came-Before, They were the precursors to the Star-lords, The Static Pulse Bomb. You see every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field, and The Static Pulse bomb cancels it out. The Structure of an atom begins to fall apart, that and the blast wavelength is so strong It will never stop, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. The wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Chaos into every dimension, every parallel universe, every single corner of creation. The true destruction of reality itself!"

I stared at their face as the horrible image of what would have happened if the Static pulse bomb had been detonated, played within their eyes. "Father knew that the high council will never changed they mind so he decide to destroy Kel-Dor along with the Ark. He willingly sacrifice his own morality to save the universe. He fear that once you heard of his sins that you would never forgive him for what he done, he was ashamed that he had taken the wrong path" I end it as we all stay silent once more.

"He's wrong, though I never raised him to take an innocent life, I did raise him to do the right thing. And I know deep down that what he did may sound terrible but he's doing the right thing and I never been so proud of him." Sally said softly. Her eyes gazed upon the sea as tears drop from her eyes "He needs forgiveness to move on with his life, and you know that I forgive him, because I know he did it because he wanted to make sure that we would all be safe."

"Thank you" all of us jumped and Annabeth head whipped around.

**Percy** (A/N see percabethfan007 I told you Percy will be in the story)

"You?!" Annabeth shouted as she moved toward me and I smile softly as I open my arm.

However rather than plunging into my body like every cliché romance flick, she hit me...a lot.

"Wise girl stop" I tried to plead.

"Where! Have! You! Been! You! Useless! Arrogant! Idiotic! Sea! Spawn!" A single word with each blow. While Ace laughed softly, I can't blame him. This is kinda funny considering I was one of the strongest person in the universe and yet I pleaded to Annabeth to stop hitting me.

"Look Wise Girl" I capture both Annabeth's hands and pulled her into my embrace, "I'm truly sorry I'm late and I know you don't want to and just want to kick my ass but I'm here, I'm here wise girl" I apologized as she cried into my jacket.

"You idiot, you idiotic seaweed brain," Annabeth look up and lean her head closer and our lips join passionately. After a while we parted as we both ran out of air. I stared at her gray eyes that I loved since the first time I lay on it. They are breathtaking. I closed my eyes and lean once more. However rather than getting another kiss I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek.

"Ouch, now I know why Duece can slap really hard" Ace remarks as I rub my cheek. I glared at him as he shrugged himself.

Annabeth kept staring at me. She then kissed my cheek and says that I deserved it.

I laugh and kiss her one more time before we walk hand in hand towards Ace and my mom.

My mom smile and as we approach her, I received another slap which this time is far more stronger than Annabeth's which I'm pretty sure that gonna leave a mark.

"Thirteen years Perseus Jackson," Oh she's mad alright, she never call me by my full name unless she really really mad at me, "Thirteen years and you haven't even thought of calling? For gods sake Percy! I mean when you were taken by Hera and lose you memories you still leave a voice mail!" another slap hit my face.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that I've been a lot and I was so broken"

"And you think that I can't help you, Percy I'm your mother, the woman that carry you in my womb for nine month, the woman that fed you, the woman that wash you, the woman that help you sleep when you have a nightmare, the woman that forgive all you mistake no matter how big or small it is, the woman that has been there all of you life"

As I listen to her I realize she was right. How could I be idiot to think that she will judge me. She has been worse and perhaps the only person that can actually help me. I look up looking at her eyes, which for some reason are now sea-green, and slowly apologized to her. We both stare at each other and after a while she sigh loudly.

"Come here" she say as she open her arm. I rushed toward her and she hug me gently. I miss this gentle warm so much.

"Oh my baby, my poor baby, you're back that's all matter now, you're back, my baby is back" She said as she kiss my hair restlessly. I chuckled and I realized that no matter how powerful I am, no matter what my rank is, no matter what I've done or become. To her, I'm still that little boy wearing a green lantern pajama who run into her room when I'm having a nightmare. And that's fine, because she are and is my mother.

"Hate to interrupt this reunion father but we have company" Ace said as he summon his weapons. I parted with my mom and turn my head towards the lake as Polybotes rose from the sea and we were all teleported on to a little island in the middle of the sea.

**So what do you think? Leave a review, favorite and follow this story if you like it but above all please leave a review.**

**Author Rant**

Remember back in CH 2 when I said BoO has the worst ending ever? Well I still stand by it but I had to add another thing, BoO and Naruto has the worst ending I have ever read. Seriously both ending was so stupid that I think Rick and Kishimoto has run out of idea.


	15. The First Giant Arrive

**To Percabethfan007: Glad you like it**

**To Guess: Yes I'm serious. I love Kingdom Hearts and I loved Aqua more than the rest of KH chara, you have any problem with me using her in my story?**

**To Matt: Both ending is not a good ending that slapped me in the face and then sent me to Tartarus. It's stupid, it's so fan service(Naruto only), it's stupid, it's cliché(Naruto only), it's stupid, it's predictable(Naruto only), it's stupid, for a series that sometime focus on other chara it has so many plot hole, did I mention it's stupid, no okay; it's stupid. You know what ending that slap me in the face to Tartarus and make me think the ending is stupid: Ruroni Kenshin (manga ver), Harry Potter, Avatar the Last Air Bender, Kamen Rider Gaim and some DC/Marvel fan boy gonna kill me here: Nolan Batman Trilogy. But then again this is my opinion.**

**To Mh659736: I know he wanted to move on towards his new book, but still, it was fucking terrible, like he doesn't care about Percy Jackson series anymore.**

**On other news we reach 7000+ view! Next target 8000+, Wish me luck guy.**

**The Strengths of a Leader are not measured by power but rather by those who follow him.**  
><strong>-Perseus-<strong>

**The First Giant Arrive**

**Percy**

I had to admit I kinda missed all this. Back in space all of my enemies, be it monster, robot, cyborg, bounty hunter, etc, all of them were scared of me.

After the war I had become much more than a hero, I became a legend. A legend of hope and freedom for those who were oppressed, and a nightmare from the deepest pits of hell for those who would destroy that hope. Ventus once said he heard that the merely invoking my name was enough to turn an entire army back in fear. I think he was exaggerating as usual. And because of that I have never felt a real threat like this.

"Perseus Jackson" Polybotes said. "Today I shall become Legend when I defeat you. This shall be a battle of the Ages."

"Battle of what? The minute, second?" I mocked him. Old habit are hard to die.

Annabeth pulled her dagger from it's sheath but I stopped her and told her to take care of my mom. She tried to argue but I gently told her that Ace and I could handle him.

"Besides, you might learn something" I winked at her and face Polybotes.

"I thought the giant would take sometime to return back?" Ace asked. His weapons circle around him ready to protect him from any danger.

"I guess Tartarus decide to pull his card early in the game" I remarked as Polybotes hit the ground but we both dodged it.

The giant tried to attack me when I was still in the air, hoping with the lack of solid ground I would have no way to evade it. Unfortunately for him I had mastered how to control the GR particle around me to created a small platform from it and use it as a stepping stone. Creating more platform as I moved in the air and make my way toward Polybotes, I punched him hard in the face, hurling him back into the water.

Just before Polybotes hit the water Ace appear above him, bow in hand and release a barrage of arrow, hitting him non-stop for the next ten second. Before Ace could shoot an arrow that was ten times more powerful than before a flash of light engulfed him and he disappeared.

"Ace!" I heard Annabeth shout.

"Don't come any closer" I warned Annabeth as I stuck the landing. I looked at the surroundings. Polybotes growled as he tried to stand up once more.

"Ace is fine, Hyperion took him away but don't worry to much" I said slowly.

"How can you?! Isn't he your son! Don't you feel a little bit concerned" Annabeth screamed at me.

"Of course I'm worry about him," I turn looking at her. She looked shocked as I smile a little, "But it's because he's my son I don't worry much besides," I turn back to Polybotes who now ready to strike me again, "There's a good reason why I made him the leader of Class Zero" I finish as I rushed towards Polybotes again.

**Ace**

As soon the light disappeared and my feet fell to the ground I quickly rolled to one side and took my stance pointing the bow around looking for Hyperion. I know it was him that had taken me since the light had has the same scent from when he disappeared right before I hit him.

Sensing his presence I fired an arrow at him but the Titan of Light is fast for someone his size. I continued firing at him but missed as he moved so fast. Hyperion then change his course and rushed towards me. I fired more arrows at him but his new shield deflected all my arrows.

"Shit!" I said out lout as I noticed that the shield Hyperion used is the same as the one the Ark used.

Throwing my bow away I grabbed my sword and shield and lunged towards Hyperion. We clashed and some of the small trees around us fell as it was hit by the force wave of our impact.

"You have a great strength and skill young boy, join us and we shall reward you greatly, you are wasting you talent with them, the gods will abandoned you once you have help them" Hyperion tries to talked me into joining him but I keep my silence.

"Hmm that sword look familiar, but it can't be the same. That wretched son of Perseus has it" Hyperion said as he study my sword.

This sword was a bit special to me. It was the first sword I created using my power and I based it on father's prized sword, Riptide or as it's real name Anaklusmos. This sword was the first weapon that I used after I was saved by father and with this sword I've save many life. Although it hasn't have the same power as the original, which now was in the property of Noah, this sword was still a great companion to me.

I push Hyperion back and using all my might I throw the shield away. Using the small opening I quickly slash him but Hyperion seem to anticipated this. He pull his sword in the last moment and we both clash once more. Trading blow after blow and I had to admit Hyperion is one skilled Titan. After a short time he made a small yet fatal mistake, an opening when he ducked to avoid my vertical slash and using my shield I promptly smashed his face in. This action stunned him for a moment allowing me to stab into his shoulder and abdomen in a downwards angle.

Golden ichor burst from his wound as Hyperion howled in pain. I kicked his body down and stabbed his neck, pinning him down.

"You right the Olympian will likely abandoned us like they did to all the heroes past, they make mistakes and sometime they arrogant, but that's what makes them just an Olympian in our eyes" I said slowly as I drove my sword deeper into Hyperion's neck," To us they are not God, but at least they not a monster like you, and I will never join a monster" I slash my sword, cutting his neck off and his body explode leaving a gold dust.

Dusting the little gold dust of my clothing I look around, "Now, how am I supposed to get back to camp?"

**Annabeth**

According to the Libraium the Gamma Residue Particle or GR particle was the left over substance from the Happening of Chaos or as the mortals deemed it Big Bang. These particles linger harmfully around the universe unknown to many.

The original four of the Chaos Army discovered this particle by accident and one of them, Orience manage to harness these particles and he used it as the primary energy source for Arcadia. However as all energy subtance, the GR particle can also be use for weapon. Fearing that this new information will bring havoc to the universe, Orience destroyed his research, leaving only the GR generator for the energy use only. It was not until a millennium later that a young Master by the name Aqua managed to break down the GR particle secret and used it as a basic structure and combine with the Chaos Seal energy, the Chaos Bearer now can easily manipulate it as they wish.

Now I watch as the apprentice of Master Aqua used the GR particle easily to battle again Polybotes. Percy moved left to right up in the air using the small platform that he created, dodging Polybotes's attack. As soon as he reached Polybotes, his hand began to glow and he blasted Polybotes in the face, sending him back. Doing a back flip, Percy land on the ground and the two stared at each other.

"You know this is getting ridiculous, as much as I enjoy this I'm getting bored with you. So how about you go back and we settle this other time" Percy asked the Giant.

"Insolent boy! You think I will let the others kill you! No, it is within my blood to hunt every Poseidon spawn and I will destroy you!" Polybotes shouted.

Percy dropped his head as he sighed loudly, "I was hoping that I didn't have to kill you"

My jaw drop when I heard that. Percy actually didn't want to kill, not even a giant that hunted us throughout Tartarus?! What happened to him.

"Hah kill me, are you forgetting that you need a god to kill me."  
>Polybotes exclaimed arrogantly.<p>

"He's right if we wanted to kill a Giant we need a god and right now there a none." I said, he turn around flashing his grin that I love so much.

"Wise girl, did you actually think I had forgotten about that? I know you need a god and a demigod to defeat a giant, however" Percy raised his right hand. The back of his hand glowing as a golden omega symbol appeared.

Another flash and Percy now held an all white shirasaya.

Slowly Percy pull the scabbard reveal a lightly glowing white metal. He pointed the blade at the Giant.

"What is that blade?" I involuntary asked. The blade seemed old and seemed to emit a very powerful aura yet it's gentle, just like Percy. Polybotes face also appeared curious.

"This blade is a Celestial Weapon. The Celestial Weapon which are forged using the soul of Chaos itself, a material so unique and can only be use by those who has been chosen to bear the Chaos Seal. It now took the form of shirasaya that was dull as my proof of not taking another life. But don't think this blade will not kill you. If I desire it will be the sharpest blade that has cut you skin" Percy said as he examine his weapon, "I'll ask you one more time Polybotes, withdraw now or I shall send you back to Tartarus"

"You idiot being, stop spewing nonesense! I told you, you can't kill me without a help for a god! I shall kill you painf-" Polybotes didn't manage to finish his word as he suddenly fall down.

Everything that happened before Polybotes fall down is so fast I still didn't catch any of it. I look at Percy as he stand up and sheath his blade back. The blade disappear as soon as it completely inside it's scabbard. Percy turn around as Polybotes body burst leaving a gold dust. He walked towards at us and noticing my puzzled look, he asked "What?"

"How did you do that? How did you kill a giant without a god help?" he smile understood my curiosity.

"Didn't you listen to what I said before" he grin as I stay silence.

I still don't understand what he mean and it frustrating since I was the one who should know everything and he was the one that question everything, not the other way. Percy now laughing at me since he knew how rare is it for me not to understand something while he knew.

"The blade is forge using Chaos soul, the soul of the first being that was the foundation of everything including the power of the gods. Which mean Percy doesn't need help from any gods, he has it in his hand" Sally said after being silence. Percy nodded confirming what his mother just said.

"Every Seal Bearer has the power to match the Olympian, the Titan, the Giant and even the Primordial, that's why I didn't need to come help you guy, Ventus alone should be enough. And from what Ace said to me this morning, the Class Zero alone is enough to destroy the Ark. There's no need for me to return" Percy said slowly.

"But you did return" I said as he pull me into his embrace.

"I return back to you. I'm sorry it so long" he said as his lips found mine.

"It's okay, your forgiven" I forgive him for the time he didn't return. I forgive him for leaving me alone here. I forgive him for making Noah keep wandering where his father is and most of all I forgive him because I knew he will come back.

"How do we get back to camp now?" He asked as he scan our surrounding.

Sally chuckled lightly and Percy turn his head at him mom. She smile and wave her hand creating two portal. Ace emerge from one of the portal.

"Dad make you a goddess?" Percy asked.

"Yes, after I gave birth to Aria he asked me to took Amphrite place as her queen" Sally gently answered.

"Are you sure it's okay, I mean I'm not gonna become immortal and you'll outlived me" Percy said. His voice is as like he's trying not to cry. The mother and son stare at each other.

"I know it's selfish and unfair to you but this is my choice Percy" Percy nodded, understanding and accepting her mother choice.

"Someone has to keep the sea calm and no one better to do it than you mom" Percy smile as he guide me and follow Sally and Ace into the portal.

**So what do you think? Leave a review, follow and favorite this story but above all please leave a review**

**Some info corner; A shirasaya (白鞘), literally "white scabbard",is a plain wooden Japanese blade mount consisting of a saya (scabbard) and tsuka (hilt), the most notable different is the absence of the tsuba (guard)**


	16. Son of Perseus Jackson

**Sons of Perseus Jackson**

**Ace**

I was awoken as the door swung open and slammed into the wall. I groaned and sat up in my bed, I feel my hair was in a mess. I slowly open my eyes and see Deuce and Refia standing a couple feet away from the door, glaring sternly at me.

"What?" I ask as I yawn loudly and Refia chuckled.

"Where the hell have you been last night and you should've been up half an hour ago!" Deuce exclaimed angrily while Refia smile.

I look around and see that the rest of the guys have awake and probably doing something in the camp. I also notice that father isn't here. That's odd, I'm pretty sure father followed us last night. After our small encounter with Polybotes and Hyperion, Sally teleport all of us back to the camp and... Oh, that's right father said he has something to do outside the camp first. I sigh before looking at the two girls that I love.

"Sorry I had a rough night last night" I simply said. There's no need to tell them that I met father last night. Beside, I think Deuce will probably find out when she talked with Annabeth.

"Whatever, you better be up in the next five minutes, dressed, and in the pavilion for breakfast or I'll come back here and kick your butt." She ordered and I lazily nodded. She glanced sternly at the both me before walking out of the room. Refia smile shyly at me before following Deuce, the door closing behind her.

"I never see Deuce so... normal" I hear father voice coming from beside me. I turn to look at him and smile a bit.

"If being upset for not waking up early, then your definition of normal is so weird father," I said as I get up and stretch my body. My body is still sore from last night fight.

"You okay" Father asked.

"Yeah, didn't though the Titan was a tough opponent compare to the Ark. Which reminds me, those Ark remnants that I send to you, aren't they a bit weird?" I change the subject to something far more important than the condition of my body.

Father rubs his chin, thinking deeply before he said, "They are some abnormality with the Ark here than the one we fought in the Great War, they armor and firepower is far weaker but that's not the only weird thing. Their DNA structure is much different"

"How different?"

"All the Ark that we fought has an XY chromosome, but the Ark on earth has XX chromosome" Father further explains.

I try to digest this new information when suddenly I realized something, "Wait XX chromosome? Isn't that the normal chromosome combination for a female? They a girl!" I suddenly shout in surprise.

"Yes, which is kinda weird since the Ark Emperor hate a female Ark because he think female are weak"

This is weird, why did the Ark suddenly create a female type when they have shown they despise on the female species. I tried to find a logical explanation, but my mind can't find anything.

"Well, whatever the reason is we'll find out sooner or later. I had to return to Minerva, Captain Connor said that he found something weird" Father said as his body glow and second later he disappear.

I turn to look at the clock and my eyes widen. Crap I'm late. There's one thing that people has been wrong, I'm not the strongest in Class Zero, Deuce is, only if she mad.

I quickly got dressed and make haste to the pavilion. I made it with seconds to spare and took some of the food and sat down at the Poseidon's table as Deuce glared at me from the Athena's table.

"You lucky, Deuce was sharpening her dagger" Jack playfully said as he took a piece of my pancakes.

I turn to see Deuce who's now are in conversation with Noah. Noah Jackson, Father and Annabeth's biological son. The first 21 century legacy of Poseidon and perhaps the only legacy that the Olympian had. Looking closer I notice that he has the same face feature as father's except for his eyes, which is gray, a trait that came from Annabeth. According to Deuce he was very clever, much cleverer than her. He also a good swordsman, but not the same level as me.

I start to eat my pancakes and soon after a big shadow appear blocking the sunlight. I look up and see the Chiron standing looking at me.

"Yes Chiron, what can I do for you." I politely asked and stand up straight.

"No need for formality Ace. Now, since we have a battle coming tomorrow I think we should train. I kind of would like to see how you and the rest fight, if that's alright with you of course." Chiron said, looking at me.

"You want to study our battle style so that Athena's cabin could study and make a better war plan?" Chiron look amazed as he nodded, "I agree, however I don't have the power to make that decision," Chiron face drop a little "that's what I wanna said but it seem the Masters are absent once more, so what's the camp activity?"

The old centaur smiles a bit as he said "Thank you, then all activities like archery, sword fighting, track, rock-climbing wall, and other training activity is open today, the rest such as arts and crafts and Greek class are closed for the day."

"Well then, everyone go wild" I said as Cinque jump around saying that she wanted to try the lava wall. Nine is pestering Seven as he keeps saying she couldn't beat him on the track. Jack loudly said that he wanted to lay in the cabin, but I know what his true intention is. But since his intention wasn't so bad I decide to let him do what he wanted.

The next few hours I tried some of the activities, but none interested me much. I easily beat Seven and Nine on the tracks, I beat the Ares children on the hand to hand combat, I catch Jack making out with Kara outside the Aphrodite cabin which the image have burned in my mind. After a while I decide to take a swim in the lake. As I arrived at the lake I notice a gorgeous blonde hair girl sitting and watching the calm lake.

"You…" I said slowly as she turns around, a smile on her face, facing me.

**Percy**

Unknown to the camper, I watch Annabeth and Deuce who was laughing at a joke Noah had just told. Memories from my past flooded my mind; our dates, kisses, quests, fights, games, and of course, most of all those things, the forgiveness that I received from her and my mother last night came to mind. From the corner of my eyes, I watched as Noah now laughs at something Annabeth said and I felt a strong emotion grow within me, it was longing. I wanted to get to know him, to learn his secrets, his fears, hopes, dreams, wishes, his past, all of his life, and anything else that a father should know. I smile as I remember Annabeth told me that he act more like me than her and it's driving her crazy.

Suddenly I had the random urge to go and visit my old cabin, cabin three. I didn't get a closer look this morning so I make my way to the cabin. Opening the door slowly I realized that some minor change has happened, but overall it was still the same cabin that I had left thirteen years ago. I walk towards my old bed which now occupied by Ace in his time here on Earth.

It looked just as it had the day I'd left, the minotaur horn I had won when I was twelve was still above my bed. I walked over there and ran my hand along the horn, reminiscing on how I had gotten it, how much it had cost. I knelt down and went through my drawers, finding picture after picture of me with my friends, Annabeth in almost every single one of them.

I open my drawer and notice that some clothes and essentials were still in there, I had only brought a couple things with me when I'd left and I'd decided to leave all this behind. I pulled out the shield watch that Tyson had made for my birthday. I wonder where the little Cyclops is now. Last I heard is that he learning how to created a better shield from the Cyclops Elders.

"Going down memory lane, huh?" I heard someone say. Turning my head, I see Ventus standing on his bunk. He grins like he actually manage to surprise me. His Celestial Weapon allows him to hide his body and presence while mine allows me to move at the speed of light something that I forgot to mention to Annabeth last night.

"I wanted to see if anything had changed but apparently they decided to keep it the same." I explained and he nodded.

"Cabin change a bit, but overall it still the same cabin that I had to hold my ear while you make out with Sis" He remarked and I smile at the memory. Ventus was just being claimed that night and Annabeth decide the only way to calm me is to spend the night. What we didn't know is that Ventus has already moved in and was in the shower at that time. Poor boy the first thing I did as his brother was force him to sleep in the bathroom all night.

After a couple seconds of silence, I sighed and headed towards the door, "Come on, let's head to sword arena, I feel something about to happen there" I said, grinning at him. Ventus look questionable, but shrugged it off and follow me to the arena. When we made it there we saw it was filled with campers, hunters, and soldiers. Everyone look at me, wondering who I am. Currently I used the GN particle and created a full illusion to alter the vision, smell and presence of the camper making the illusion of someone else was walking beside Ventus. It's a high level skill that took me years to perfect.

"Well, someone is going far on keeping their identity secret." Annabeth whispered to me as she caught us. Even though I know she was smart, I was still amazed by her intellect. Not even a week has passed since she knows about the GN particle and she already knows the correct equation to dispel my disguise safely so that only she can see through my illusion. Ventus laugh out loud, catching the attention of some camper. I rolled my eyes at him before we walked towards a huge group that was starting to form in the middle of the Arena. We pushed through the crowd until we got to the middle of it to see what was going on. There in the middle of the group two people were fighting, a boy and a girl. The boy looked like a son of Ares while the girl was a face I was I've known since my first day at camp, my old sort of friend Clarisse.

Her fighting had grown over the years, she was a better fighter is that I had to admit she far greater fighter than Master Zachariah. After about 30 more seconds of fighting Clarisse had him pinned to the ground. After the boy surrendered and got away, Clarisse called if anyone else would challenge her. I look around hoping that some of my children will volunteer. I had to admit I was kinda disappointed seeing the Class Zero show no interest at all. But then again, they personality was different than mine, so I guess I had no right to complain.

"I'll do it." A deep yet cheerful and kind voice called. I whipped my head around to see Noah standing across from Clarisse, standing right in the front of the crowd. Surprisingly, Clarisse's eyes widened in shock and… fear? Well, who would've thought? Anyway, after her little display of emotion she hardened her eyes and grinned evilly at him.

"Bring it on punk." She growled, clenching her sword tighter. Noah smiled kindly at her before walked over of the crowd to meet her. He reached into his pocket and pull out a pen. I smile as Noah uncapped it and Riptide emerge. I can clearly hear Riptide roar with pride as my son -wow that feel awesome, my son, my son, I think I won't get enough of it- pointed the sword as Clarisse got into a stance and he did as well as second later. There were a couple seconds of tension when suddenly Clarisse strikes, trying to hit his side. I was waiting for Noah to block it, but he didn't even look at the sword swinging towards him. I was about to jump in to stop him from getting hurt –wow, this fatherly protectiveness comes fast- when suddenly Clarisse's sword was stopped by his which had swiftly intercepted her swing. She narrowed her eyes at him before ripping her sword from his and trying to hit his other side but he just blocked those too.

Strike after strike, swing after swing, Clarisse tried her hardest to beat him, but Noah just kept playing defense, not going on for the strike at all. After about five minutes of fighting Clarisse's exhaustion started to show and she stopped for a second, which was a second too long. Noah brought his sword up and did the disarming technique, making hers clatter to the ground. He then swiped his leg under hers and she fell onto her back with a bang. Clarisse started to get up, but stopped as his sword met her neck. The whole arena was silent as she chuckled and grinned up at him.

"Great job punk, you're getting better almost as good as your-" she stopped talking abruptly and looked down. I had a feeling that she was going to say dad there, but didn't, apparently she was just as affected by my leaving as everyone which, I have to admit, is a big shock to me; we were friends but not enough that I'd think she'd miss me. Noah's eyes shone at that moment clearly catching what Clarisse meant before he pulled his sword from her neck and held his hand down to help her. Her eyes softened at that and pain crossed her eyes at that and she reached up, gripping his hand and he pulled her up.

"Well, I gotta go punk, good luck on your fighting." She stated before leaving the arena, picking up her sword as she passed it.

"You must be extremely proud of him, huh?" Ventus whispered slowly so only I would hear and I smiled, I was so proud of him, he beat Clarisse, who is one of the best fighters ever known to the camp, he was going to be an amazing fighter someday, better than I ever was. I turn my head towards Annabeth and whisper;

"You raise him well" Annabeth smile, she clearly wanted to kiss me right there, but since we surrounded by the camper she fights her urge and nodded.

I looked up as Noah started to capped back Riptide when suddenly I heard someone saying, "Is it alright if I could fight you?" Everyone's head swiveled to look at Ace in astonishment and shocked, Annabeth was the latter. She looks at me, her face look terrified I clearly know why. Ace was the best fighter in Class Zero and she knows it first hand after Ace beat Hyperion all by his own last night. She wanted to shout her protest, but as soon as her gray eyes see my calm face she decide to allow it. After a minute he seemed to shake himself out of his shock and smiled at Ace, nodding.

**Ace**

"Sure." that was his answer. I ignored Rem's gaze and stepped forward to meet him. The infamous Noah Jackson, father and Annabeth son. I always wonder how good he is since Master Ventus told us about him. And this seems to be a great opportunity to see if he has what it take to be part in father's plan. Noah took back out his sword and I push the button on my bracer, summoning Libertà, a customized German Great Knife base sword that has a unique system built into it. I got into a fighting stance as did Noah.

The arena was dead silent as we stared at each other. It seemed like everyone was waiting for someone to take the first swing, we both seemed more on the defensive side. After a couple seconds, I realized Noah probably wouldn't swing at me so I swung my sword towards his feet to trip him. But at the last second he jumped and was about to land on my sword, but I pulled it back and swung at his side before he could. He blocked it though, just like I had expected.

"Naive!" I shout as I pull the throttle on Libertà handle. The little ornament attached at the base of the blade shine brightly. The blunt side of the blade release a fiery flame, giving the sword a small thruster that was enough to push the blade and Noah flying to the side.

Exceed system. It's a special mechanism that was put in this blade, the Libertà. To start this system all I need to do is revved the throttle and Libertà will keep absorbing the GR Particle and used it as fuel to give the blade enough propulsion and enhanced the blade so it can withstand any impact. The last great technology from the now extinct Star-lord civilization.

I watch Noah tried to stand up from the blown that I had given him. He struggled so hard but fail. I sigh loudly catching his attention.

"Are you sure you Perseus Jackson biological son?" I asked him. The audience suddenly becomes more silent than before, "I don't think you are, because you're so weak"

Noah green eyes shine in flame. He picks up his sword and rush towards me. His movement is fueled with angry that I easily parry all his attacks. He tried again and again, but the result is still the same. After trading some more blow, he rushed again and this time using a stronger force I send him hurling down to the ground.

"Get up!" I said slowly. We took our stance once more and he swing Riptide rapidly. With each blow we also trade word among us.

"Predictable"

"Shut up!"

"I amaze you still alive with this pathetic style of fighting"

"You think your taunt can distract me!" he swings downwards with great force. I anticipated this movement and using the disarm technique that father, though I fling his sword and kick him to the ground.

"It seem working to me" I pointed Libertà just inch from his neck. Noah breath heavily, his eyes show hatred towards me. Hatred seems to be a strong word, but that's definitely what I felt from him. I remove Libertà and walk towards Riptide, which land just a couple meters from him. Slowly I pick it up and examine the sword.

"Give it back" I heard Noah growl. I turn to face him as he struggles to stand upright.

"One shot," he looks at me puzzlingly, "One shot, one last strike. If you manage to land a blow on me, I'll take you to father," I said and throw riptide at him. He catches it gracefully. He looks at me, probably wondering what I'm thinking as I took my stance. A second later he also took his stance and once more silence fills us.

"Take a deep breath," I suddenly said, causing him to lose concentration. Nevertheless, he follows my advice.

**Noah**

"Steady your breathing, keep your stance, rock solid"

My Athena's brain keeps wondering why he gives me advice. But so far I can't find any logical explanation. As much as I tried, I just can't seem to know his intention.

"Clear your mind," he growl causing me to jump and concentrate more, "pick one spot that you will attack, choose how you will deliver it, don't be afraid if I manage to block it. If you use all your strength and speed, you might make it"

My eyes quickly go to the left side of his body. Slashing seem to be predictable so I think I will stab that spot when I get close. A second after I choose my method, he said again, "Don't look!" my eyes quickly watch him, "Pick the place but don't use your eyes, use your mind! Maintain eye contact with your foe at all time. If you look at your target, you opponent will know and can create a counter"

I follow his instruction. Since I look at his left side, I assume he already knows my initial plan. So I imagine the other target. I imagine a single strike on his right. Calculating the force I need to execute the attack I begin to wait for him to make the first move.

Sweat is falling from my forehead as second past. The silence and tension between us is so thick that I can cut it with a butter knife. After what seems to be an hour he begin to move and in that instant so did I. My body move by itself as both of us lunge ourselves towards each other. The distance between us are closer and closer by the second and as we reach each other range, I swing Riptide as hard and fast as I could.

After we pass each other my body felt lighter. I don't know whether I manage to hit him or not, but I do know, he manages to hit me.

The pain starts to emerge from my numb shoulder as Riptide fall from my hand. A second after that my body follows it. My breathing becomes heavier and I heard footstep coming closer to me. I used my remaining energy to lift my head and see Ace approach me. His face is blank of emotion and I still couldn't read what he's thinking.

He raises his right hand before saying, "You did good"

I smile as I see the little slash on his shirt before I heard a loud explosion. Sound of scream and panic fill my ear but my body was too tired to lift even a finger. Someone suddenly lifts my body and took me to safety. The last thing I see before passing out was my dad fighting someone in a white suit before light engulf both of them and they disappear.

**So what do you guy think? Leave a review, follow and favorite my story but above all please leave a review!**

**Author rant; So my Beta is taking a leave for a while thus I have to apologize for any grammar mistake. ****On happy note we have reach 8000+ view, THANKS GUY! Next target 9000+.**** The next two chapter will be a special Cross-over between this story and Torn Family by PARN of Hero.**


	17. Saga & Torn Family Xover mini-chapter

**Torn Family and Saga: Perseus Jackson Crossover special mini-chapter.**

**Ace**

"You.. Why must be you here right now," I growled loudly as Tiz smile and open a portal behind her.

"Come you have a mission" She said and walked through it.

I snort silently and follow her into the portal. As I walked through the portal corridor, I wonder what kind of mission will be given to me. It has been four years since I replace my father and took the name Ace. Yes Ace isn't my real name, it's a Codename first given to my father when he joins the True Chaos, an organization that monitor and protect Chaos, the real Chaos which reside in the first universe. The first universe is now a barren place after so many choice has been made.

Okay, this is going to be weird, but the thing is there are a lot of universe out there, many people know it as the parallel universe. Father found it by accident and since then he has been helping the True Chaos under the name Ace, which he inherited it from someone from our universe. Although the universe is empty it still hold a great importance as whoever control it has the power to access Chaos and used the energy that has been seeping out from it to move beyond his own universe. In other word the first universe are the foundation stone to all the parallel universe.

Okay I think that's enough explanation. I keep walking through the corridor and as I approach the exit I wonder what kinda of mission will I get. Suddenly I just realize something what Tiz said 'You have a mission.'

Wait what! I look up and notice Tiz isn't around and instead a girl that look a lot like Annabeth standing in front of me, looking around confusingly.

"Oh, don't tell me, a new recruit" I growled loudly, catching her attention.

She turns her head towards me and with a voice that once again just like Annabeth, "Where am I and who are you?" she asked.

**Aida**

I'm about to aboard the plane to Lass Vegas when suddenly a bright light engulfs me. After the light has dimmed, I found myself in a place that look like it has been blown by a nuclear bomb and been abandoned for thousand of years.

As I scan my surroundings, I notice someone was coming closer.

"Oh, don't tell me, a new recruit" a man or boy growled behind me.

I turn around and notice a boy that seem to be the same age as mine. Oddly, he looks just like my dad, except for his hair color which is blonde just like mine. He's probably what TJ would look like if he has mom's hair and I had to admit, he's hot.

However, it seems my Athena's mind was shut down cause the first thing I said is a rude tone, "Where am I and who are you?"

"Oh great not only a new recruit, but also a newbie," the boy shake his head.

"Hey!" I shouted as I walked towards him. This boy may look a lot like a father, but his attitude is definitely isn't.

Just when I approach him, he suddenly pushes me as a beam of light hit the spot where I used to stand before.

"Hey, you have any weapon?" He asked as a sword that has a motorcycle throttle part as its handle appear out of nowhere in his hand. I notice that the blade has some engraving on it saying; Libertà.

Coming out of my daze I quickly shake my bracelet as a sword that Sarah father smith for us took its form in my hand. I grip it and took my stance, looking around for the enemy.

"Your left" The boy shout as my instinct took over and swing my sword blocking the attack. To my surprise the attacker is a huge squirrel that used a large curved blade. But the surprise didn't stop there as the squirrel's blade slice easily through my sword. My jaw drop, shit that blade was one of two things that Sarah' father give to me!. However, I have no time to fret about it as fear consume me when I notice the squirrel's blade was almost near my neck.

Thankfully the boy kicks the squirrel sending it flying toward the building. Then the boy lunges himself towards the squirrel. Everything was moving so fast as the two of them trade blow after blow in such graceful movement. I was dazed by it. The fighting went into the building and echoes of battle roar loudly. I run to safety as smoke and debris fly through the building as the battle getting more intense. About half an hour later the battle end and the boy walked out from the could of dust.

"You okay," I rushed towards him, catching him just before him fall to the ground. The boy panted heavily as his sword disappears in a flash of light.

"That was one tough battle, but I'm okay. Thank you for your concern, er"

"Aida," I about to tell her my family name when I realize that I hate that name, "Just Aida"

The boy concernedly looked at me before he introduces himself, "Ace, just Ace. Then again, it's my Codename."

Ace stand up and start to walk. He looked at me like he was telling me to follow him. Looking around I realized that I still have no idea where I am so I follow him.

"So where are we and what in Hades name was that thing?" I started to ask him. He looked at me before loudly sigh.

"This is going to be a long walk," he said before he begins explaining.

**Ace**

"...And it's our duty to monitor and prevent any type of threat from coming close to Chaos, did you get it, just Aida?" I said as I finish what father has told me when I'm about to replace him.

"So the black crack above us is Chaos, the Chaos, and because of humanity's choice in this universe, multiply universe was created and you from another universe. So why am I here?" Aida asked. I had to admit I was kinda impressive with her calm personality. Normally when a newbie arrived in this universe, they were very terrified and sometimes crazy. But Aida stays calm and seem to accept this easily.

"Probably because your universe representative has died and he or she chooses you," I said, "We here"

Aida look at the place we have arrived and the first thing she notice is a gravestone that says; Here lies Perseus Jackson, one of the five founders of the True Chaos. May peace stays eternal on all universes.

Aida face was literally in shocked as she said slowly, "Dad"

**Aida**

"Dad..." I said slowly as my eyes lays on the gravestone. I can't believe it. Here on another universe lies my dad's gravestone. My knee give in as I fall down and tear threatening to fall down. Is this the reason why he never came to me or why I haven't heard any news of him?

"This isn't your father's grave," my head snap right back up as I heard Ace voice, "Technically, this is Percy grave, but not the same Percy as your father, this is this universe's Percy, who dies eons ago"

I sigh hugely, so this isn't dad's grave, perhaps there still hope. No! Dad is the strongest demigod ever, and he promise on the River Styx that he'll live to escort me as I walk on the aisle on my wedding. He'll live.

"Aida, do you hate your dad?" I glare at Ace.

"What?! How can you say that! I love dad with all my soul!" I raise my voice as I stand my ground. How could he say that. He doesn't know nothing about me and yet he dare say that I hate dad.

"Sorry, it's just that you were hesitant to say your family name so I presume you hate him" he said slowly.

"Oh" is all I could replace. It seems I misunderstood him. My cheek suddenly feels hot.

"Sorry, Percy is my dad, but he's not my father," I apologized to him. Before I could stop my mouth continue, "My mother married someone because dad kinda left him for six years. When he comes back, mom was dating my father and she was conceived with me. Dad tried his hard to be with mom, but mom was stubborn to admit her choice was wrong, Athena's children stupid fatal flaw. My mom married my father and later I was born, but you know what the weird thing is?" I asked him.

Ace smile and say, "Your father kicks Percy ass and rub you in his face like a trophy?"

I roll my eyes and laugh with him, "No silly, dad was the one who was there when I come out. He cut my chord and this may sound weird but, I remember his first touch on me even though it was impossible to remember anything from that age. But I did, his touch was so gentle and yet strong."

I notice Ace was staring at me. His gaze was so gentle and understanding that my heart was beating so fast.

"Anyway a month later, mom found out that father was cheating with their boss, she comes clean to everyone that my father hit her and mom file a divorce after that. However, before they could officially separate dad was shot by his mistress's husband. To be honest, I was fine with the incident, but it took my Grandma with it." tear fall from my eyes as I remember the day that my dad stay alone in his room crying. I never meet my grandma, but from what dad, mom and grandpa told me, she was a true angel. Dad says that my grandma love me more that him and when I see the picture of her I was taken by her beauty.

"I'll never forgive my father, I almost forgive him for cheating with my mom, I almost forgive him for hitting my mom, but when I found out that because of his stupid way of 'punishing' my mom, my grandma loses her life and my father was depressed every year when the annual day of her death came. Mom always says that I have to forgive him because he's my father and everyone make mistakes, but I won't. I hate that person because he hit my mom, I hate that person because of him Grandma has to die and I hate that person because of him, dad was so sad when people asked him why my name is different from his. I just can't wait to be eighteen when I can legally change my name to Jackson. Ah, why must time move so slow, but first I have to find dad first and bring our family together. Oh shit!" I stand up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ace looks worried by my sudden behavior.

"I was about to enter the airplane when I was suddenly arrive at this place!" I look around me. How do I get back!

"Hey, don't worry" Ace tried to calm me, but I slapped his hand.

"No you don't understand, I'm on the way to find my little brother and I can't miss him. I blown my first chance and now I'm gonna miss it again!" I kneel and tear fall from my eyes.

Ace just stands there while I cry my eyes out and for that I was grateful. Some people would try to comfort me, but just like dad, he let me cry first. 'Dry your tear first, then talk to me, okay sweetheart' he always says that when I was sad. I miss him, I miss my family. Why does fate hate me so much.

After a minute Ace pat on my shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. You won't miss him or the plane."

"How can you be so sure" I forced myself to ask him.

"Because this universe time moves slower than other universe," I look up when I heard this, "one second in your or my universe is one year in this universe, beside I'll help you get back to your universe after I finish my job here, so don't worry okay"

I was about to argue with him, but his eyes are so calm and confident that I have no reason not to doubt him. In the end, I nodded and stand up as he start to walk again.

**Ace**

"Aida do you have any weapons left?" I asked him when I notice that she was holding what's left of her sword.

"No, this is my only weapon. I never have contact with the camp and because of that I have no resources to any weapon" she answered. Her face looked sad as she gazes on her broken sword.

I push my bracelet as a custom made silver compound bow emerge in my hand, the bow was constructed using a metal that has been coated with GR particle, "Here" I handed the bow to her. She hesitantly took the bow, but as soon as her finger touches it the bow glow and the limbs is now magenta in color, and the string is gone, replaced by line of silver wire connected to a long white square metal with finger hole at its end.

"Starseeker" Aida says slowly. My eyes follow her gaze as I see the engraving on the limbs bow.

"Do you know how to use it?" I asked her. Her response was pulling the square metal as arrow of light took form. She has released it and hit the can of soup that I put down with ease.

"Does that answer your question" She said with a smile.

I smile and second later Tiz voice rang in my head, "Ace and Aida your mission is to hunt down Gondar the bounty hunter before he could reach the bridge. Good luck to you both"

"Well, it seems we have our mission. Gondar huh, well that can be tricky" I sigh loudly.

"Why?" Aida asked as she scans our surroundings.

"Gondar has the ability to make himself disappear and his movement is fast. I have an idea, but it's risky" Aida smile as I explain my plan.

A moment later I run through the empty street as Gondar chases me. Taking a left turn I found out that I meet with a dead end. I raised Libertà and keep my sense up. After second of silence, I manage to deflect Gondar attack and begin to attack him. Gondar keeps dodging my attack and our feet dance as our sword clash with each other. I keep hitting him harder and harder, but Gondar reads my every movement and counter it easily. I keep pushing Gondar until finally with great strength I manage to throw him to the wall, demolishing it. Just second before Gondar disappears and the arrow hit his knee. I look up and see Aida preparing another shot and as she releases the arrow I rev Libertà to its limit and rushed towards Gondar. The arrow hit him right in the chest and I slash past through him. Gondar screams loudly before his body dissolve returning back to his own universe.

"Good job," I said as Aida joins me.

She put Starseeker on her shoulder and glare at me. "Thanks, I was afraid that I hit you, that was a dangerous move back there Ace"

I smile and thanked for her concern. A bright of light flash behind us and Tiz emerge from it.

"Well done guys, now we can breathe a little" Tiz open two portal and then disappear.

"She wasn't much a talker huh" Aida said as she walked towards the portal that will take her home. Just before she entered it, she turns around facing me. She holds Starseeker high, expecting me to take it back.

"Keep it," she looked shocked.

"You sure about this, I mean this is a really powerful weapon"

"Well, that kind a gift worth giving, I trust you and I want to entrust it to you, besides, I think it might be useful when you meet him" I said as I walked towards my portal.

"Hey!" she calls me. I turn around and see that she wanted to ask something.

"I don't want to asked what you mean by _him_, but can you tell me your real name? It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand"

I smile at her question. Only four people know my real name; Maleficent, my father, that traitor and Tiz. After a while I guess another person knowing my name wouldn't be a big problem.

"Noctis, Noctis Jackson" I tell her.

"Noctis, not a bad name," her smile again, "Will we meet again?"

"Perhaps, see you Aida Jackson" I wave my hand as I enter the portal and disappear.

**Aida**

Ace or Noctis wave as he enters the portal. I smile and lift Starseeker as its glow and turn into a necklace. Still smiling, I wear it and enter mine. The sensation was still strange to me. When the flash ends I hear someone calling my name.

"Miss Aida Matthew, are you okay?" the officer shook my body and I was out of my dazed.

"Oh, sorry" I handed him my ticket and enter the airplane. I feel a bit vexed when he call me Matthew. Finding my seat, I quickly seated and rub my temple.

"Was it all just a dream?" I wonder as my hand slowly make its way to my chest. I feel something on it. I open my jacket and notice the necklace that Starseeker has taken it from. I smile, knowing that what I have experience has really happened. The captain announces that the plane will begin to lift off and asked us to wear our seat belt.

I fasten my seat belt and closed my eyes as I remember Noctis face. I wonder when will I meet him again. Perhaps soon, but now my eyes are sleepy and I don't think about it much and saved my energy. I looked out at the window and hope that TJ wouldn't leave Vegas soon.

**So what do you think? If you were curious about Aida future adventure then please by all mean go read Torn Family by PARN of Hero. It's one of the best PJ Fanfic I've ever read.**

**Now I do realized that I said it will be two part but after realized how short the first chapter is i decide to combine the two chapter into one.**

**While we on it since some reader has realized that I have used some character from Kingdom Hearts, how about we play some game call name all the source of name/theme/etc that I've used in this story beside the PJO Series. The person who can named the most (PS: The answer must be like this; Aqua:Kingdom Hearts/KH) will have his OC used in this story. So leave your answer in the review and good luck guys.**

**And we reached 9000+ view! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUY!. Next target 10k+**

**To Matt: How about if I gave the previous chapter and this cross-over to you so you can fix it? If your answer is no then I'm sorry you gonna have to wait until this story finish because my Beta has life beside checking this story and I don't want to burden him more than I've put him through. But I do hope you say yes.**

**As usual leave a review, follow and favorite my and PARN story but above all please leave a review.**


	18. More Trouble

**More Trouble**

**Annabeth**

Shocked was my first reaction when the explosion happen. Panic and scream around me was heard as I looked around and see blast after blast hitting the camp. Body flew as explosion fill our home. Every demigod run to find cover as the conch shell sound alarming the rest of the camper.

A large shadow loom above us and to our horror, one of the Ark ship hover above us. Barrage of beam hit the camp compound relentlessly.

"How in Hades did they manage to penetrate our barrier?" I heard my brother Malcolm shout as he and my siblings help younger camper to safety. Some of the senior camper went to the armory and arm themselves.

Pods were drop from the ship and five Arks comes out from each pods and now I truly understand why Alicia was so afraid of them. They were indeed formidable.. The Class Zero summons they weapon and begin to defend us.

Having them here really is a gift as member of Class Zero easily defeated the Ark.

As usual Ace literally destroy half of them as he present to us his skill with any type of weapon. Percy said that Ace is a one man soldier and I couldn't agree more.

Cinque is somewhat you call a tanker, which for some people is weird seeing the naïve and childish little girl that fool around with the Hermes kid, now rushing towards the Ark, smashing them to pieces with her giant mace. For a girl that has little body, she show a great strength wielding the massive mace, which from what I heard was hard to lift even for Ares's kid.

For a family that just connect, Jason and Nine show great chemistry on the battlefield. The two lance wielder fight back to back, covering each other as they cut through the Ark. Piper on the other hand struggle to catchup with them as her charmspeak, which many camper agree was the most powerful among the Aphrodite children as she charm the mother earth to sleep before, seem has no effect on than Ark.

Refia, who's not an original member of Class Zero, show such a great potential. She cast spell after spell, attacking and protecting the younger camper with ease. Even though we just meet her, she also show great teamwork with both the Greek and Roman.

"Mom, I need you help!" I heard Deuce call out to me. I turn my head and notice she holding Noah, who's tired after his fight with Ace, while Seven gracefully used her whip, slashing and defending my children.

I rushed toward them and as I approach the Deuce throw her dagger at me. I catch it and quickly stab the Ark standing behind them, right in it's eyes.

"Mom, I need you to cover me for at least five minute" she said as her hand glow and begin rubbing it on Noah's body.

"She's healing Noah right now, don't worry Annabeth," Jack suddenly appear beside as he took his stance "Deuce is the best healer in Class Zero"

I watch as my son face become calm. I took up my stance and attack any Ark that come closer to them. After a grueling ten minute, the number of the Ark seem to decrease but the ship still firing at us.

"What are we gonna do about that ship" I asked loudly as I help Deuce carry Noah to safety.

"Master Ventus will handle it" Deuce replied and true enough, second later part of the ship explode as a blue line run across the ship cannon.

After destroying all the cannon, Ventus land down, his Celestial Weapon, a crystal blue machete, glow brightly like it's recharging. After his weapon become solid blue, Ventus lunge himself towards the ship, probably for the finishing strike.

However, to everyone horror, just before he reach the ship, a flash of light burst from the ship and collide with Ventus, knocking him back to the ground as the ship explode.

"Why... why is he here?" I heard Deuce slowly and nervously said. Looking back up, I see a man wearing a white uniform, standing with his hand folded. His face is cover by a white-lion shape mask and a white brand with a green eye on it center, glowing brightly on his left shoulder.

"Nimbus" Seven said slowly, "A Crystal Knight, what is he doing here?"

"What in Hades is a Crystal Knight?" Thalia asked.

"A Crystal Knight is a chosen living being branded by the Crystal of Orience. They are to serve to their respective Crystal, carrying out its will and protecting it from any harm. Crystal Knight are given special abilities in battle, and are divided into two types: Type-A, who are combat-based; and Type-B, who possess special abilities. From what I learn in the past day when I study the Chaos Libraries, access was given to me by Ventus, Nimbus is a Type-A Crystal Knight and specialize in large range attack." I explain to her and those who listen.

"In other he's much more stronger that all the Masters that has come on earth, combine" Deuce confirm Thalia fear.

"Nimbus!" Percy who now standing in front of his brother without his disguise, appear out of nowhere, facing Nimbus. The camper and the Roman stand shocked to see they former leader, some can't suppress they happiness and shout 'our leader is back' or 'we're gonna survive this war.' Percy really have a great effect on all of us.

"Why are you here, no Crystal Knight are allowed to use his power no matter how little without the Crystal permission, especially on a level three planet!" Percy voice boom around the camp, silencing all of us. Even Dionysus, who normally didn't care about the camp, look scared of him.

The presence surrounding Percy is so different. Normally it feel calm and soothing, like everything is gonna be alright, no matter how dire it is. I know first hand of his wonderful presence while Percy and I journey through hell itself. But right now it feel so powerful that's it's heavy and suffocating. Even his sweet voice that I love, sound so terrifying.

Is this the Percy that fought, saw and survived the horror of the Great War. If so, then his fatal flaw, loyalty, has become our biggest leverage (something in my opinion, that the gods has been using for too many time) and we were fortunate that he's on our side once more.

"I'm here to find and bring punishment to the traitor Jake Matthew, the fallen Seal Bearer who was the reason why the Great War begin, who fled to this planet and while the rest of the universe suffer, he act like a saint to earthling" Nimbus said in a tone that's almost scary as Percy.

Hearing Jake name, my heart skip a beat. It couldn't be the same Jake Matthew that I almost married, right? I mean there are a lot of guy with the name Jake Matthew.

"Jake Matthew isn't a demigod and I doubt he even know the existence of the Olympian" Hearing Percy said that make my heart a bit happy. The Jake that Nimbus searching isn't the same as the Jake that love me.

I admit I hate him for what he's done to Noah and I, but Jake was the second man that I loved, something that I just realized after I break our engagement. However it's far too late for him, he hurt my son and Percy, the man that I loved has return.

"You are correct, Jake Matthew wasn't a demigod, however, he's been to this place and that woman has been in relationship with that traitor. I will take her for interrogation"

Fear run through my body as Nimbus point his finger directly to me. I could feel every eyes are now on me. Whisper was spoken as Ventus look at me with pure disappointment.

"How didn't I realize it" He said slowly as he face drop.

"Annabeth" I heard Percy call my name. His voice sound hurt as he look at me. I know he was disappoint with me. He was hoping that I will never leave him or search for anyone else and yet I meet Jake and as hard as I tried to deny it, I fall in loved with Jake.

But Percy, he was suffering alone during the Great War and yet his heart belong to me all the way. He could find other girl but he still love me. My head drop and I fall on my knee. Tear threaten to fall down from my eyes as Percy spoke again.

"Nimbus, answer me this, is you presence and action on this planet are the will of Byako Crystal?"

Silence fill the camp as the air around us start to smell like ozone.

I used my remaining energy to look up and see. Percy's shirasaya now burning as the same white brand, with the exception of the red eyes, just like Nimbus appear on his right shoulder. My eyes widen at this. Is Percy a Crystal Knight?

"No, it isn't. This is the will of Lord Zed" Nimbus slowly said as six circle, three on each side, that release charge of electric around it appear around Nimbus.

"Then we have no need for further talk" wing of flame appear on Percy's back as the two of them charge at each other.

"Now Randris!" Ventus shout as Randris appear and wave her staff, creating a bubble that consume both Percy and Nimbus before the bubble shrink and disappear.

"Where did you send them" Ventus asked as Randris gracefully land.

"To be honest I have no idea. All I know is that it's near water, I think it somewhere near Fiji" She answer slowly.

Ventus look at her for about five second before he shout, "You did what?"

He furiously open a communication screen and I was shocked to see Connor Stool, another familiar face that has disappear ten years ago.

"Yo Ventus, what do you need bro" Connor grin, oblivious to what has happen.

"Connor, I need you find Percy signature near Fiji, scan any civilian, fauna, land, sea and air. Evacuate them and created a seven miles radius of five omega level barrier, now!" Ventus quickly give order.

"But Ventus, we don't have the authority to teleport a civilian" a female voice was heard, however I can't see who the voice belong too.

"Captain Stool of the Minerva, I, Master Ventus, code 910708, order you to do what I've told you before, we are on an Alpha Omega level crisis"

"An Alpha Omega level, that's a level indicating a battle between Crystal Knight, Sarah" Connor shout as the crew of Minerva do they work.

In all my life of knowing Ventus, I've never see him so panic or scared like this. Sure he has his moment of panic, like the first time he meet a monster or the first time he catch Percy and I while we were, you know 'bonding'. But never like this. He sweating like crazy, his breathing was inconsistent and he wont stop rubbing his left arm.

"Ventus calm down, Percy may be strong but it's not like he's gonna destroy the place" Aria come and try to calm her brother.

Suddenly Ventus give a dry laugh and turn to face his sister. The look of his face is more scary than my mother when she's mad and trust me you don't want to see her angry face.

"If our brother is just a Master, Aria, then I would only be scared for his life, right now he isn't a Master, right now, he's Perseus Jackson, Crystal Knight of the Suzaku Crystal"

He then turn facing me, "If I remember correctly sis, you traitorous ex once took you to Fiji for a surprise romance vacation right? Is he any good, is he better than my brother, he should be, because you clearly enjoy him so much that you were planing to hold you wedding ceremony and honeymoon there. Guess what, even if you didn't break up with him, you would be married to him either," he spat. Every sentence, every word hurt like a poison knife was slicing my body.

"Because you will arrest him and bring him to justice?" I tried to bravely asked but my voice crack and I was on the verge of crying. My knee was shaking as Ventus and I stare at each other. The fire on his eyes remind me of Percy, when he suffocated Nyx with her own poison. The true horror of a Poseidon's descendent.

"Ventus, we already deploy the barrier and we have a broadcast of the place" Connor interrupt as another screen open.

Ventus slowly turn his attention and in the cruelest voice I've heard from him, "That and the fact the island of Fiji is no more on the map of the Earth" he said as we watch the battle between Percy and Nimbus.

The scenery of the battlefield is what would happen, if Tartarus was on Earth.

**So what do you think? Leave a review, follow and favorite my story please, but above all leave a review.**

**Author rant: **

**I have bad news and good news, the bad news is my beta is no longer with us. No he's not dead, he's got a better job that required his full attention and because of that he can no longer beta this story.**

**Right now I have no attention of finding a Beta. If you keep pestering about my grammar/spelling mistake and keep saying I should get a Beta(That include an anonymous/Guest review), I assume you are voluntarily wanted to become my Beta, and by all mean please contact me.**

**The good news is that this story has reach 10K+ view! Thanks guy, next target 11K+**


End file.
